The Primarchs of Remnant
by Solaris Potentia
Summary: In an weird twist of fate, 20 lesser reflections of the true Primarchs arrive on Remnant. Growing up separated from their kindred brothers, their time at Beacon will reunite them as one collective whole of powerful, awesome and exceedingly brilliant collective of warriors, pranksters and scholars. While the rest of the RWBY universe also gets involved with their endless jokes!
1. Prolouge

Primarchs of Remanent:

 **A/N: No, I have not stopped working on team RWBYS, just taking a little break. There will be another chapter or so out sometime soon, so don't worry. I just really wanted to right this crossover.  
**

Prologue:

The Primarchs.

20 Artificially created superhuman warrior beings, forged by arcane science at the hands of the God Emperor of Mankind himself, from his own genetic extracts. Each one was to be akin to a demigod of ancient legend, if not beyond, a being who so fully embodied what Mankind can, and will, achieve, the pinnacle of our race, perfected, to lead Mankind in the Great Crusade to reclaim the stars of the galaxy once more for Mankind.

At least, that was the idea.

The strange, deathless and immaterial denizens of that hellish other realm called the Warp saw this project, and did not desire an empire of order to rise once more amongst the stars, to weaken their hold on this material realm they craved so much. With unfathomable power, the stole the infantile Primarchs from their vault of birth, before they could be fully completed and given purpose by the Emperor, and swept away on the strange tides of the alter dimension of the Warp, across time and space. But even the gods of Chaos could not fully contain the potential within such beings, and so, quite by accident, they were thrown slightly off course, through time and through alternate dimensions. Well, a copy of them did.

The real 20 Primarchs were thrown across the galaxy of the far future, but by weird happenstance, 20 weaker, mirror images of these glorious beings fell through eddies in the warp and slipped out beyond the grasp of the gods.

"Oops" Muttered Tzeentch as he realised he would very much like it if there were 40 Primarchs. Even if the other 20 were weaker, lesser reflections of the main 20. Of course, he probably planned this any. Most likely. Well, part of him did. The other parts wandered what the Warp he was drinking when he conceived that notion.

Anyhow, these weaker, lesser images of the Primarchs fell out of the Warp into a new, fresh, universe.

That of the world of Remanent and RWBY.

Over time, in this world, these beings would slowly find each other, at different times, and all arrive at the same place, by some strange pull of fate and fortune.

This place, of course, was Beacon.

But, as we are about to see, dear readers, even lesser reflections of near god like beings are more than enough to upset the status-quo.

So, rather than dilly-dally with 20 different yet oddly similar in some ways to the lore of the original Primarchs, let's just cut right to the chase were they all meet each other, and the characters of RWBY.

Prepare for many a tale of stupidity, Primarch pranking, stupid fights, fangirling/fanboying, crazy weapons and endless hijinks.


	2. Chapter 1: Early days

Chapter 1: Beacon

Roboute Gulliman, the leader of the Ultramarines in another life (and universe), gazed out the window of the airship, his long-time friend Rogal Dorn by his side. Roboute stood tall, at seven feet, with well-cut blonde hair and a look of an ancient praetor, all regal discipline and rugged commander. His blue eyes held a vast depth of knowledge within them, and they flickered intently over the view outside the ship, examining it, the terrain, the sky, for any threat or sign or danger. Clad almost entirely in blue and white, his jeans were marked with a line of white running up the side, and his T-shirt had a similar white stripe running up the length of its side. He wore a thick leather jacket over his shirt, and on that jacket was an upside down Omega, entirely white, over the breast pocket.

On his hands he had two very impressive and very large gauntlets, ones that would out Ember Celica to shame. They were easily five times larger than his fists, which were already pretty large, and were made out of solid metal. The same white upside down Omega covered the top of them, and, from a protrusion in these bulky gauntlets, two large barrels could be seen emerging from, each one short, stubby, but incredibly wide. To further complement this, a plain black sheath hung from his side, with the same Omega symbol on the top near the protruding hilt, which had a cross in the shape of a double headed golden eagle.

To his, somewhat, disappointment, nothing showed itself as he gazed absently out the window, the merits of the view mostly lost on him.

Beside him stood Rogal Dorn, his old friend, almost his equal in size and bulk, yet clad differently, wearing a yellow suit of armour over his chest and legs, with two large shoulder pads pressing against the side of his arms. He wore no clothing over his arms, leaving them bare, to expose the musculature beneath. His head was also left bear, allowing his stoic face to view the world without hindrance. His cropped brown hair was cut very similarly to Roboute's, almost mimicking its length and appearance. His brown eyes were also appraising the view, but rather than a look of disciplined boredom, he had a look of distaste.

"This ship is too open. It needs armour, here, here, and here" He begun, pointing at several key positions. "Also, some guns located there…and there, would cover the blind spot that the flank cannon over there cannot cover, whilst denying the enemy the ability to slip past and strike at that spot there" He said effortlessly, pointing out to Roboute all the structural and defensive flaws to be found in the design of the ship. Roboute smiled.

"Relax, Dorn, it' meant to be a mobile fortress, is it?" He said calmly, appraising his friend of the fact that this was a civilian transport.

"Still, some additional defences can't go astray, can they?" Dorn replied immediately.

"With you? No, they never can." He joked, smiling, but Dorn remained unmoved.

"It shows a terrible lack of thinking, doesn't it?" He questioned, and Roboute patted him on the shoulder.

"Well, maybe they should let you design the next one, hey?" This time, Dorn did smile.

"I should like that very much, old friend" Dorn said, the fleeting smile gone from his face as quick as it appeared.

As the two old friends were having this discussion, two sisters were also looking out the window nearby, and noticed the two giants deep in discussion.

They were, of course, Ruby and Yang, and each one had rather different reactions to seeing these two figures.

Ruby, naturally, saw the unusual yet exceedingly awesome weapons that they had slung over their shoulders or on their arms, whilst Yang immediately cast her gaze over the two, likely brothers, judging by the similar appearance they held, and found she liked what she saw. Especially in the visage of the blonde haired "I'm a regal commander" one.

Drifting over to the two, Ruby begun her socialising the way she always does. By asking what weapons people have. Needless to say, this started the conversation of in a completely different tone to what Yang would've liked.

Still, Ruby was talking…even if it was about weapons, she was still talking.

"Ohmydustyourweaponsaresocoolwhatdotheydowhataretheirnameshowdotheywork?" She started, her hyperactive and high pitched voice causing Roboute to spin around to see where it was coming from before he cast his gaze downwards a bit.

"Hello there, young lady. How may I be of assistance?" Roboute asked, after recovering from the initial shock of being asked so many questions so fast by such an innocent looking young girl.

"Your weapons? What do they do? How do they work?" Ruby said in a slightly slower, more understandable pitch, as Yang put her hand on her shoulder to slow her down.

Roboute looked over at Dorn, who shrugged, his unchanging face betraying no hint of emotion, either amusement or annoyance. Either way, he probably didn't really care. Still, Roboute always liked the opportunity to discuss weapons and tactics when he got the chance.

"Well, to begin with, my name is Roboute. Roboute Gulliman. And this here is my friend, Rogal Dorn." Dorn nodded in reply. "And, as you will clearly see, my weapon is Tonitru Caelum, two powered combat gauntlets with inbuilt mass reactive explosive shell launchers." He turned his hand both ways so Ruby could see the craftsmanship of these unusual weapons, to her delight.

"Also, I have another weapon, a powered long sword called "Legionaries Command", which is used when Tonitru Caelum isn't capable of reaching the foe" He explained, when a new voice joined the conversation.

"Which has yet to happen, hasn't it, brother?" Came a voice as calm and collected as one would expect of a king or mighty ruler, yet as gravelly and thickly accented as a common solider or street ganger.

Turning to see this newcomer, the group of them saw another largely built figure, rivalling, or exceeding, Roboute, with a bald head and dark, shadowy eyes. His mighty stature befitted a professional huntsman who had spent years perfecting their physical form, but he even exceeded that. He looked like a goliath in human form. He could probably take on a goliath as well, and, from the looks of him, he could do it himself.

"Horus!" Roboute exclaimed, smiling, extending his arm for his friend to shake. Dorn nodded at this apparent third friend of theirs, who then turned to the two sisters, with his vast bulk towering them both, causing Ruby to step behind Yang in minor alarm.

"Greetings, fair ladies" Horus began in that thick, gravelly voice of his. "Horus Lupercal, brother to Roboute." He extended a massive hand to the two, which Yang shook warily, her hand disappearing in his boulder like slab of a hand, which was surprisingly gentle, yet she could feel the massive strength he held in check.

"So, Lupercal, you decided to come here as well. We haven't seen you for months" Dorn stated bluntly, looking at this newcomer with no change in expression. Those unfamiliar with him would assume he did not care. Those who did would know that him deigning to speak meant he was pretty much beside himself. Well, by his standards, at least.

"Yeah, well, Sanguinius and I came together to see what this place had to offer. After all, we are aware our reputation somewhat proceeds us" He joked haughtily, and Roboute laughed.

"Indeed?" Where is that golden haired fancy boy then?" Dorn asked flatly, no trace of humour evident in his voice or tone besides a subtle tilt of the head and curving of the mouth. Roboute smiled slightly and shook his head at the joke, as did Horus.

"Well, it's not as if he needs to be ON the ship, is it?" He deadpanned. Roboute nodded knowingly and Dorn looked at the window as if he would see his old friend there.

To Ruby and Yang, this conversation got quite confusing, mainly because they were talking as if this fourth friend of theirs was able to fly. Which we, dear readers, know he can indeed do. However, before they could question this, a holographic display of Glynda came into view, welcoming students to Beacon.

"Now, Dorn, you are not to say a word about the structural flaws of the academy. At least, not until we get our rooms" Roboute chided, and Dorn huffed while crossing his arms.

"So he still does that, hey?" Horus asked of Roboute, as the trio gazed out the window. Yang and Ruby joined them and gazed out over the sight below, to much general exclaiming, oohing and one case of vomiting from a hapless boy we know as Jaune.

"Well, I guess the views not for everyone" Yang said, and then Ruby looked down.

"Eww, Yang you have puke on your shoes!" Ruby yelled, as Roboute looked over and indeed saw this to be true.

"Getitoffgetitoffgetioff!" Yang yelled over and over again, hopping around whilst Ruby tried to steer clear of her sister.

As this was going on, another strange group watched the scene with amusement.

"C'mon Fulgrim, that isn't even a _little_ funny?" Asked a voice with a thick Nordic influence.

"No, Leman." Replied a soft, gentle yet exceedingly haughty and somewhat arrogant, with hints of exasperation and weariness.

"You know Fulgrim doesn't take a joke, Russ?" Said a third voice, in a deeply accented tone as its owner cast his gaze over a gun that would send Ruby comatose with its brilliance.

"So? Gotta make him at least s _mile!"_ Shouted the voice of Leman Russ, the savage wolf-like teen.

"If you want to get someone to smile, get Magnus to smile" Fulgrim added wearily, as Leman turned to look at the fourth member of their little enclave.

Magnus the Red sat reading a thick tome, with little or no attention being paid to the crowd of three onlookers as they waited for him to look up. When he didn't even raise an eye, Leman took it upon himself to slap Magnus on the back. Hard.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Did you want me for something?" Came the voice of a well learned scholar of many years from the mouth of a teen who looked barely old enough to shave.

"This is our stop" Vulkan said dryly, and heaved Magnus to his feet, book still open in hand.

"Well, you could've just told me" He said, eyeing Russ evilly, whilst he maintained a look of jovial innocence before bursting out laughing.

"What about that, hey, Fulgrim? Fulgrim?" Russ said between laughs. "Did you see his face? C'mon, that was funny, right? Right" He asked, and Fulgrim merely said bluntly that yes, he had seen it, and no, it was not funny.

"Bah! Your no fun at all! You need to find a girl, mate, then you'll lighten up!" Leman Russ laughed loudly, drawing the attention of several bystanders. By which I mean the entire ship.

Vulkan put his face in his hands and shook his head, whilst Fulgrim sighed loudly and looked in the other direction. Magnus paid them no heed and continued reading whilst walking forward.

And so, the alter Primarchs disembarked from the airship and cast their gaze around Beacon, each one drawing differing conclusions. Amongst the crowds on other airships, other alter Primarchs did the same, and laughed and joked and argued amongst their brothers and friends, with the world totally unaware what it was about to witness.

This will be…interesting…to say the least.


	3. Chapter 2: Trial by Fire

Chapter 2: "Trial" by fire

After a day of getting used to this "Beacon Academy", the alter Primarchs were standing together on the cliff face.

Well.

Correction. Roboute, Dorn, Horus and Sanguinius were. Ozpin had no desire to unleash them all at once. Lest there will be no Grimm for his other students to kill. Nor, probably, will there be a forest.

The other students were looking at these four people, hoping that they wouldn't encounter them, or that, if they did, they will be on the same team. Hopefully.

Roboute was carefully inspecting his Power Gauntlets, Horus his Lightning Claws, Dorn his Thunder Hammer, and Sanguinius his sword.

Speaking of which, Sanguinius was getting a lot of looks. Not just because his hair was a golden mane of brilliance, nor for the fact he held the visage of an angel, nor the fact his sword was almost as tall as he was (That is to say, massive), rather, people were looking at him oddly because he had two giant, and I do mean giant, angelic wings coming from his back. These wings were of the finest white in colour, their elegance and grace unmatched even when furled. They were so impressive that they would make a Nevermore envious.

One person in particular was regarding Sanguinius with vastly superior interest than anyone else. Casting her lilac eyes over his heavenly visage, the very image of perfection made flesh, she admired his angelic beauty, the graceful poise with which he held himself, and the golden light that seemed to be projected from his illustrious mane of hair.

Needless to say, Sanguinius was beyond Yang's wildest dreams in terms of…well…everything she looked for (physically) in a guy. In fact, she was so focused on looking at the noble angel, she didn't notice the fact that Ruby was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Yang? Yang?" Her sister asked, snapping a reluctant Yang out of her trance.

"Hmm? Yes, Rubes?" She said slowly, pulling (very, very slowly) her gaze from the angel of perfection incarnate. He was simply the greatest person she had ever saw in her life.

"Why are you staring at that angel dude?" She asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious. Although, to be fair, everyone but Ozpin and the Primarchs were looking at him in a mixture of awe, fear or love.

Yang spluttered some half decent excuse (In her mind, at least) before looking again at the angel.

Sanguinius, meanwhile, was smiling (to the admiration of a large portion of the female crowd) as he turned his sword both ways, examining his reflection in the pristine surface of the golden blade, before resting the flat of the blade on his shoulder and looking at Ozpin, who was explaining their objective, to Horus contentment.

"Retrieve a relic. Seems simple enough, hey Roboute?" Horus said, poking Roboute in the ribs, being careful not to push too hard with his lightning claws. Roboute nodded, not even looking down to inspect any potential damage from the prodding.

"We just need to eliminate any hostile forces in the area, secure the temple and the relic, and return here" He summarised, as Ozpin explained that the teams would be allocated by, essentially, random chance.

"We need a directive to ensure we are on the same team" Dorn said, looking at Horus, who stood in between him and Roboute. From the other side of Roboute, Sanguinius looked over at Dorn.

"Well, it shouldn't be too hard. We know how to find each other, don't we?" He spoke, his voice sending shivers down the spines of any nearby females. And a guy or two.

"Well, were not the most…subtle bunch, are we?" Horus laughed, as the pads began to flung people into the air.

"Well, Sanguinius, just fly to the temple from the launch. Dorn, you can make it your mission to head straight after him as he leads you there. Me and Horus will meet up on the ground after we land and clear a path for our advance there and back. Clear out any Grimm you see but do not delay to aid with other fights, unless they are in danger. We shouldn't slow ourselves down to aid in others fights when they are capable of holding their own" Roboute explained, as Dorn was flung into the air. Horus chuckled as he nodded in agreement, patting Roboute on the shoulder before being sent flying as well. Roboute looked over and recognised Yang and Ruby, giving them a thumbs up before launching into the air. Sanguinius, following Roboute's gesture, looked at the two girls and gave them a wink.

Yang struggled to stop her brain overheating.

Sanguinius went into the air, were he then used his mighty wings to remain aloft, flying elegantly through the air. Everyone else was flung off into the air shortly after, leaving Ozpin to watch calmly, as if he saw giant angels fly away casually each day. Glynda stood next to him, and wandered if Ozpin was only so calm because his coffee was laced with something.

Elsewhere, the forest was calm, composed and collected. A Beowulf was prowling for prey when a force akin to a planet impacted with its head, causing it to break, no, shatter, into infinitesimal little pieces of bone and flesh, along with its body and the surrounding ground, trees and wildlife in a twenty metre radius as Dorn landed, hammer first, into the ground, the fall not even bothering him.

Horus landed much the same way. Well, nearly. He pulled a tree down on his descent in a misguided attempt to look stylish, which instead made him look like a maniac with an obsession for aggressive gardening.

Roboute merely went for the simple approach. Just land.

He hit the ground with force, normally causing a battle between the human body and the planet. In most cases, the human body, by merit of being weak, breakable and small, loses and the planet, by nature of being large, unbreaking and, uh, a planet, tends to win.

Therefore, the planet, if it had a sentience, would have been quite surprised to find that it lost this fight, with a considerable dent being put in the area around Roboute when he landed, the ground cracking beneath his feet as he straightened himself up, looked around, and walked calmly off, mostly ignoring the new geographical feature he had added to the area.

Sanguinius was, at this time, still flying, scanning the forest for a clearing, opening or break in the foliage, anything that would mark out a sight where a temple would be. His superior vision effortlessly located a clearing sight with a greyish ruin in a corner of it. Descending down onto the ruins, he landed atop one of the pillars, folded his wings, and waited for someone to show up.

Back in the realm of mortals, team RWBY was slowly forming, with Yang having found Blake and Ruby getting paired with Weiss.

Jaune and Pyrrha were also united together, and Ren was engaged in his fight with his King Tajitu.

At the same moment, some hapless Grimm had seen Dorn and were advancing. To their deaths. Charging out of the clearing, all beared teeth and snarling maws, red eyes glowing brightly, they would intimidate most lesser foes to some level. However, a Primarch, even a lesser image of one, is no lesser foe. So the Beowulf was very surprised when the only emotion it detected was a hint of boredom.

Still, not wanting to give up the chance for a kill, it drove forward. Dorn hefted his hammer and swung with a casual movement of the arm.

What happened next can only be summarised as what Sauron does in the opening titles of LOTR.

A vast blast of energy came from the hammer, the sound roughly similar to thunder combined with a nuclear blast. The flash of light blinded the eyes of the remainder of the pack and sent out a flash into the sky and throughout the forest.

 _Vabooooooooooooom._

The specks of dust that constituted the Grimm drifted to the ground like dust falling from the sky.

Dorn did not smile, merely made a grunt before moving forward to the rest of the pack. The Grimm, rather content with being in one piece, faltered before backing off. However, Dorn would not let them off so easily.

 _Vabooooooooooooom._

The next swing was a sweep that toppled a few trees along the way of disintegrating the hapless Grimm.

 _Vabooooooooooooom._

The third swing sent the rest of the Grimm flying like leafs in a storm, as well as finish making a new clearing.

Dorn admired his handiwork before lowering his hammer.

"Not bad" He told himself, shrugging, before walking on as normal.

Similarly, Horus was casually waltzing along, the remains of Grimm stupid enough to enter his field of vision meeting their ends on his lightning claws. A long, long trail of bodies slowly dissolving was in his wake. Roboute, meanwhile, was punching an Ursa into the ground as he heard the sound of Dorn's hammer.

Quickening his pace to find his friend before anyone else did, he came across a swathe of flattened trees, the distinctive trademark Dorn leaves behind him. Running through the trees, he found Dorn as he was chocking a Beowulf to death one handed whilst his foot was atop the head of another slain Beowulf, his hammer flattening its spine like a lead weight on paper.

"Dorn" Roboute called out as he heard the Grimms neck break.

"Gulliman" Rogal Dorn greeted, as he dropped the body to the ground and picked up his hammer. Roboute smiled. "Subtle as ever, Dorn"

"Subtlety isn't as important as getting a job done well. Sometimes the best way is obvious, direct way" He informed his friend, and Gulliman smiled.

"In some cases, I'll think you'll find, tactics demand subtlety" He laughed, walking past him in a direct line, the same way they had seen Sanguinius fly.

"Well, today is not one of those days, it is?" Dorn replied, his hammer balancing on his shoulder. Roboute sighed at his friend's stubbornness as they entered the clearing.

"Ah! Sanguinius! Hail!" Dorn and Roboute called out, waving as they caught sight of their angelic friend atop the ruins, waiting for Horus. The two entered the clearing to see that the blonde haired girl whom Roboute knew as Yang and some new, black haired, girl, were coming into the clearing as well. At this same moment, Horus emerged in the clearing, dragging an Ursa by its arm as it feebly tried to break free. Horus was smiling casually and nodded as he walked past Yang and Blake, who froze and watched as Horus dragged the beast along the ground as if it was a routine thing to do.

"Sanguinius! I thought you might be getting bored! So I brought you a present!" He called, laughing as the Ursa sensed more annoyingly over powered beings nearby. It was really reconsidering how much it needed this arm right now.

"Ah! Always so considerate, aren't you!" The perfect angel laughed as he jumped down from the ruins he was resting upon and drew his sword. Yang and Blake were still standing stock still, dumbfounded as they witnessed Sanguinius' sword ignite, becoming sheathed in flame, its golden light as bright as the sun. With practised ease, Horus released the Ursa in front of him, to face Sanguinius. Roaring in defiance and eager for the chance to get back at these beings, it lunged at the golden man, but he merely leapt to the side as if he was stretching. The Ursa swung its arms wildly, but Solaris moved with inhuman speed and grace, seemingly leaving a trail of golden light in his wake.

Boring of this little jest, Sanguinius jumped up, his wings raising him aloft, and bought the sword down. The mighty blade sliced it cleanly and perfectly in two, the beast not even making a grunt of pain as its two sides flopped to the ground in opposite directions. Landing gently, Sanguinius flipped his sword in hand and smiled benignly at everyone around.

"Well, that was indeed a fine gift, old friend" He said, laughing gently, before throwing Horus and three others a playing piece.

"So, here we are then, team…uh…what are we?" Horus said, frowning. Roboute shook his head.

"We don't get to decide, its chosen for us, remember?"

The four lesser Primarchs nodded as one as they wandered what name could be made out of their initials, when Sanguinius seemed to recognise that there were onlookers.

"Ah, fine ladies!" Sanguinius said, smiling with open arms as he realised there were other people, causing Yang and Blake to blush profusely at the attention and compliment. "What a wonderful day, is it not?" He said, shaking Blake's hand, garnering a small "Eep" from her as he looked her in the eye.

 _Back of Blake. He's mine._ Yang thought, giving her teammate the evil eye, even though Blake's eyes were currently drowning in Sanguinius' own eyes. He then turned to Yang, where he gave her a similar handshake.

Yang felt as if her brain would go supernova as Sanguinius looked her in the eyes and smiled.

 _Say something clever, say something clever, say something clever!_ She thought desperately as the most angelic of Primarchs smiled in her direction.

"Err-ah?" She managed in between fits of heavy breathing.

"Don't worry, he has that effect on everyone he meets" Horus said, saddling over to Yang he realised Sanguinius was (accidentally, of course) doing that thing of his again. Yang blushed when Sanguinius nodded in agreement.

"I have no idea why. Maybe their interested in my wings but to embarrassed to mention it?" He said casually, breaking off the handshake and looking at Horus, who struggled to hold in laughter at Yang's response.

"No, San, I don't think it is that at all" Roboute replied sourly. Surely he knew, right?

Before any further social interactions could occur, a high pitched scream, the sudden arrival of Nora and Ren, and the resulting chaos that ensured distracted the gathered crowd.

"Dorn, to the temple steps, manage these people into an efficient firing line! Horus, take the forefront, Sanguinius, to the air! I'll hold the forward line with Horus!" Roboute shouted, stepping into automatic as the others followed the drill.

Rogal Dorn gestured for Yang and Blake to follow onto the temple as he hefted Nora up atop one of the pillars and suggested Ren guard the other lines of sight. Blake switched her weapon to gun mode as Yang protested that she should be in the front line that was forming with Horus and Roboute.

"Well, it depends. Would you shoot better or punch better?" Dorn asked, bringing his hammer into a two handed grasp and looking across the clearing.

"These weapons are for punching…" Yang said, wandering, in a brief moment of sanity, they all started following the instructions/orders of these people, people they had never met.

"Very well then" Dorn said, and ordered Yang forwards to stand between Roboute and Horus.

Just at this moment, Ruby and Jaune "arrived" in their spectacular fashion. Sanguinius looked as the two flew past him, collided, and then crash into a tree.

"Ah" He said bluntly as he looked up to see a Nevermore flying towards him. At the same time, Pyrrha entered the fray, a Deathstalker on her tail.

"Well?" Roboute said, looking over at Horus, awaiting to see if he wanted to attack now. Horus, ever the believer in the principle of first strike, nodded.

"CHARGE!" He roared, and him, Roboute and Sanguinius lunged forth for the prospective foes whilst the others looked on in awe…


	4. Chapter 3: The Long Awaited Return!

The Primarchs of Remanent:

 _ **A/N: Remanent as in "Remains" or "Left overs" not "Remnant" the world. Sorry for the misleading play on words there.**_

 _ **Also very, very sorry for the extremely long delay. It's mainly due to sudden increase in work hitting me like the fist of Khorne. But, in return for your loyalty, I shall bestow upon you more chapters! So behold! NEW CHAPTERS!**_

 _ **Again, sorry for the wait. (But hey, after seeing how Volume 3 ended, I decided I needed to get my Primarchs there. So, onwards!)**_

The battle was a tiny bit of an anti-climax.

Sanguinius, leaping into the air, met the Nevermore head on. Now, this Nevermore, not at all used to giant, angelic, god like beings wielding a sword covered in fire and burning with light jumping into its way and slashing at it, was mildly affronted. Who was this bothersome man?

It soon learnt that this 'bothersome man' was quite possibly the most horrendous thing it had ever seen, and decided, after several deep gauges in its flanks and a missing eye attested to, that whatever "it" was, it was best avoided. Wheeling around in the air, it tried to avoid the angelic Primarch, but Sanguinius merely leapt onto its back and ran towards its head. Spinning upside down to shake him, the Nevermore was panicking. Prey didn't usually come up into the sky to take it on like this. More importantly, the ones that did never lived…

Down on the ground, the Deathstalker was seriously regretting two things:

Coming here

Being born

The massive scorpion Grimm was getting the life mauled from it by a combination of Horus and his talons, Roboute and his fists, and Dorn and his hammer. Yang was loving being in the thick of this fight, as being surrounded by a bunch of strong, competent, attractive, inspiring, powerful, attractive, and amazing guys as they beat the fight out of a Grimm was definitely somewhere near the top of her list of "Top 10 things to do". The others made themselves useful by going to town on hordes of Beowolfs lured in by the constant fighting and the distressed calls of the Nevermore as Sanguinius drove his sword down its back and began to remove its spine.

The flashes of gunfire, the sounds of dust and bolter, the eldritch burst of warp lightning from above and the sounds of Nora and Dorn having the time of their life reducing any outflanking Ursa to mushy piles of indescribable goo and faint smoke echoed the clearing and forest as a (possibly) one-sided battle was waged by the forces of awesome.

In the air, Sanguinius, finally deciding to show mercy, brought his sword down upon the Nevermores neck and removed it from its body in one clean stroke. The head fell to the ground below as the body tumbled out of the sky and into the trees. Jumping off its ruined torso, Sanguinius took to the air and landed atop a Beowolf, crushing the beast before his sword could even touch it.

The Deathstalker was having serious problems. Pyrrha and Jaune had outflanked it and had begun removing its legs as Horus took one of the pincers in his hands and pulled. A pop, followed by a squelch, was heard as it fell from its socket. The beast staggered, only to collapse when Roboute punched it so hard the beasts head imploded.

The clearing fell silent as the last Grimm was felled by Ruby cutting its head off with Crescent Rose. A whole swarm of bodies lay around them all.

"Well, that was fun." Yang joked as Roboute and Horus high fived. Sanguinius strode over and clapped Dorn on the shoulder before shaking Blake's hand, causing her to go immensely red and for Yang to have a minor burst of psychopathic rage within directed at no one in particular. Horus started laughing as he sat down and shook his head.

"Oh, man, that was fun" He agreed, and the whole group burst out laughing. Even Dorn smiled. Slightly.

XXX

Team HRRS. Horus, Rogal, Roboute, Sanguinius. Team Horus.

That was what they were to be called, it seemed, something Sanguinius reflected on as he sat at the table in the dining hall, the admiring looks from the majority of the female populace, and some of the male populace, going largely ignored as he ate his meal. Around him sat his team, each one sitting in quiet solitude as they focused on their meals. It seemed they all considered eating serious business.

As they were eating their meals, another group of figures of growing renown strode towards them. One was tall, and had thick, shaggy hair…and…a wolf pelt? The other was slightly taller, but thinner, with flowing white hair and a haughty look upon his face, a sword on his belt and an air of supreme confidence/annoying smugness radiating from him. Trailing the two was a guy with dark skin holding the most intricately detailed clockwork model they had ever seen. He was tinkering on it even now as he walked with his food held his colleague, a short, red clad figure holding a plate on the palm of both hands, and a bored expression on his face.

Leman Russ immediately sat down by Horus, recognising the figure who was reported to be a great fighter, and launched into an automatic tirade about his great deeds. Horus raised an eye as Leman put his arm around him and made expansive gestures of combat, while Sanguinius smiled in amusement.

"Don't worry, he does this all the time" Vulcan said as he sat down and placed his mechanism on the table in front of him with one hand while taking his plate of food from Magnus with the other. Magnus sighed and sat down next to him.

"He certainly makes for interesting conversation then" Roboute joked as he shook Leman's hand. Leman laughed loudly.

"Of course I do! I'm me!" He roared in mirth, leaning back and accidentally bumping into Ruby as she tried to lead her team and JNPR through the hall.

"Hey!" Ruby snapped, but it died down when Leman turned to look at her with a scowl on his face.

"Yes, redhead?" He growled.

Before Yang could step in and start a fight, Horus stood up.

"Ah! It's these guys! These guys are great!" Horus said, introducing them to the others. Fulgrim turned around and saw nothing off interest (Aside from that girl with white hair like his own, she seemed…acceptable), while Sanguinius nodded in greeting. Blake and Yang had a small heart attack from this.

Making room for the two teams, the eight Primarchs moved aside to let them be seated. Ruby sat down between Weiss and Vulcan, Blake and Yang on either side of Sanguinius (Entirely by chance, of course) while Jaune sat next to Roboute, with Pyrrha by his side, while Ren and Nora sat next to Dorn and Magnus.

So, how would a conservation between these people go?

Something like this:

"So, Sanguinius, where are you from?" Yang inquired, batting her eyelids for added effect. Sanguinius smiled, apparently missing the gesture, much to Roboutes annoyance and Horus mirth. Blake leaned in one the other side, desperate not to let Yang get all the attention.

"Yes, indeed. Are you from Vacuo?" She asked. Sanguinius shook his head.

"Vacuo? Unfortunately not. I was found as a child, alone in a forest. I was raised by a retired hunter, who taught me everything I know, then I was sent out at a young age to see what I could do. It is believed that I, like the others on my team, are somehow linked. We met at a young age, after all, and have power far exceeding that of most recorded huntsman. Back there, in the forests, we were holding back. All of us." He stated, without a hint of arrogance or contempt in his voice. A voice Yang felt she could get lost in.

"Holding back? But…if you're so powerful, why come to Beacon in the first place? Why not head out into the world?" Ruby asked innocently. Roboute fielded this one.

"Because we have all this power, but, in many ways, not the skill or wisdom to use it properly. After all, we are only seventeen, all of us" He stated. Sanguinius nodded.

"And unleashing a bunch of power mad teenagers on the world is never the best course of action" He joked, to which everyone laughed. With the exception of Rogal Dorn. At this moment, however, a voice laden with idiotic arrogance came from across the room.

"Hey! You! Yeah I mean you!"

They all turned to see Cardin Winchester, and his cronies, advance on Sanguinius, not at all daunted by his stature, his friends or the talk of their exploits, and, being buoyed by idiotic confidence, felt they could get some light mocking in the works. After all, Mr. Perfect wouldn't lash out at a fellow student.

"So, what are you, some sort of bird faunas?" Cardin laughed, prodding Sanguinius in the chest. Blake growled, and went to rise, but Sanguinius held her back. Horus subtly put a hand to his mouth to hide a smile. Boy, this was going to escalate soon. Roboute turned away from the scene to do the same. Cardin, seeing this as some sort of blind eye being turned, decided to push the advantage.

"What are you, king of the faunas, lord of the animals?" He spat on Sanguinius' face. The table, and hall, went deathly silent. Dorn was the first to speak.

"Well, this guy forfeited life" He deadpanned. Sanguinius wiped the spit from his face and went to rise, his wings unfurling, his full height towering over the hapless Cardin.

"Excuse me" He said, raising a hand to strike, but, before he could, Leman Russ had barrelled up and grabbed Cardin by the throat and smashed him into the ground so hard the floor shattered. Before anyone could say a word, Leman had picked him up and threw him into the air, delivering a punch to the Cardin's jaw that sent him flying. The other members of his team froze on the spot. Leman Russ casually backhanded Dove across the room and into a wall before he knocked Russel out on the spot by a swift elbow to the head. Sky Lark tried to take a swing, but Leman grabbed the fist mid strike and twisted his arm before kicking his legs out from under him and planting his face into the ground. All of them had their aura's completely depleted by these blows. Leman Russ, still not content, marched down the rows of tables to Cardin, picked him up, spat in his face, and then punched him on top of the head, causing him to collapse in a heap.

"Ah. That felt good." Leman said as he casually stepped over the prone bodies of CRDN on his way back to the table.

"Your welcome" He told Sanguinius as he patted him on the shoulder before he resumed his meal. Sanguinius, who was still standing, looked around before sitting down.

"You. Are. AWESOME!" Nora shouted as the hall started slowly clapping in appreciation.

 **There we have it. The next part. Sorry it took so long. Expect updates on a sort of regular basis, maybe every Friday night for this story, every Monday for "Team RWBYS" and a random weekly update for my upcoming story "New Age".**

 **Thank you for having the patience to wait.**

 **See you all again soon, with more craziness in my one actually happy story. Ironic considering it's a crossover of the universe that literally invented the term 'Grimdark'…or should "Grimmdark" be more fitting here…**

 **Thank you again, my friends.**


	5. Chapter 4: Spare time 01

**A/N: A new addition! This was published a day late, since when I say "Friday updates", I mean Australian Friday, so American Thursday. Since the majority of the readers are from America, they won't notice anything off, but just so everyone knows, the OFFICIAL UPDATE time for this story is once a week, a 1500-2000 word update will published on the Australian Friday. That's the standard I am aiming for.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next instalment! Thank you for the continued support!**

It was several weeks after the incident in the food hall, and during that time, some of the Primarchs had been spending some time with their new friends. However, such uncontained awesomeness may not be the best mix, and, in Vulcan's case, he was learning that the hard way…

"So…why isn't a flame thrower an appropriate instalment on Magnhild?"

Vulcan sighed. This girl was crazy.

"Because if you put it on a hammer, the fuel tank would need to be kept safe, lest it break open in combat and incinerate you".

"Incinerate me? Pft. That won't happen." Nora shrugged off his warning. Vulcan was half tempted to let her go ahead and see what would happen at this point. He was starting to regret mentioning his talent with weapons…well, technically, he didn't. Leman did. He merely nodded. He didn't know one was a borderline psychopath and that Ruby was a genius in the field of weapon design. Yet neither of them could contain themselves around his workplace in his dorm. Why, oh why, did he let them in? Nora kept inspecting everything and asking how she could use it to smite her foes or capture a sloth (Vulcan was starting to get nightmares about what the world looked like through her eyes) and Ruby kept opening up his sketch books full of weapon designs he had yet to perfect and then asking questions he had no answers to. He kept having to say that no, he had no idea why the idea of a gun that shoots diamond tipped explosive rocket shells from a handheld cannon sounded so good or why he kept putting double headed eagles as a logo on everything. He also had no idea about the weapon he once dreamed up called "Dawnbringer". In fact, he had no recollection of even designing it…at least not consciously. Even after he told all this to Ruby, she still persisted…that cute little frown she had when she read his documents about…wait…cute? Where did that come from?

Realising he was being distracted, he looked over to see Nora open one of his sketchbooks to a page titled "Melta charges".

"Ohhhhhh" Nora squeeled as she looked at the design. Vulcan jumped up and grabbed the book from her hands.

"Nope". He didn't need any more nightmares. Nora with Melta grenades in her hammer…that would fuel horrors beyond imagining.

XXX

 _A dark god shifted on his throne as he watched events unfold. He felt that this Nora girl would make an appropriate champion. If only he could get his into influence into that accursed world. Blast it! If Tzeentch wasn't being so weird, nor if Nurgle wasn't such a lazy git, and Slaanesh wasn't…uh…you know…they might pull this off._

 _Oh, screw it._

 _Let's just focus our attention on our other long lasting project._

" _COME ONE YOU IDIOTS! HOW MANY BLACK CRUSADES DOES IT TAKE TO CAPTURE ON PLANET!? FOR FU-_

 _XXX_

Back in the realm of (mostly) sane reality, Sanguinius was reading a book (of poetry) on the rooftop. Well, he was _trying_ to, but Blake kept leaning on his arm and making weird purring noises while sighing as he turned the page and read the words. Not that he was reading _to her._ He was just reading it aloud. Most certainly not _to her._ Completely different thing. She just happened to be the only one around to hear. And of course, her holding onto his arm was not at all intimate. She was probably cold. Yes. That's it. On a nice, warm, sunny, day. Uh…

Whatever it was, it was most certainly _not_ romantic. Despite what Roboute may say. Sanguinius was sure him and Jaune were laughing about this somewhere.

Of course, being the wonderful being that he is, Sanguinius was too noble (and selfless) to get up and walk away. But this selflessness meant he could do nothing about the hordes of female attention he received. He couldn't choose _one_ of them, that would break the others hearts. And he couldn't choose _all of them,_ because that would just be weird, and wrong. Plus selfish. So he stayed his course and did nothing to draw any more attention to himself then required. Sort of hard with wings and the angelic visage he possessed, be he shall try nonetheless. Sighing softly (illiciting a soft moan from Blake) he wandered if, somewhere, there was another version of him that did not have this problem. If there was, he reasoned him to be a lucky sod.

XXX

 _Cling._

 _Clang._

 _Cling._

 _Cling…cling…cling….clingclangclingclingowclingclangcling…_

 _Cling….clang…_

Sword met rapier as two duellists fought it out in the arena, both white haired, both graceful, both elegant. They moved with such speed and precision it seemed more like a dance than a fight, the blades meeting with perfect timing, the strikes so fast the air was hissing as the cold metals cut through it and met their counterpart.

Weiss and Fulgrim were at it. Again. The two, in their constant quest for perfection, decided nothing could be better than to fight someone else who also sought perfection. They fought almost everyday, their styles so similar yet so different. Weiss had the advantage of glyphs, Fulgrim that of sheer speed and reflexes. Whenever the fight changed, the other adapted. No matter how hard they tried, it was just the simple matter of sword on sword for as long as they could stand in almost every. Single. Fight.

"I think that does it for today" Weiss announced as the timer for ten minutes buzzed. Fulgrim stopped and resumed a perfect stance. Ten minutes didn't even faze him, but had pushed Weiss to her limits. She wandered just what he could do if he put his mind to it.

Fulgrim nodded and smiled. He enjoyed meeting someone who actually fought with something other than brute force or arcane power, unlike the others on his team. Weiss was a refreshing change of pace, even if she still lacked in many areas. Yet he felt this training was benefiting her…well, that was without saying, anyone who trained with someone as brilliant as Fulgrim would of course get better. After all, with such a great inspiration, what else could they do but learn from his majesty?

Fulgrim sheathed his sword and bowed in perfect style, his smile and glance upwards at Weiss as he lent forward causing a small frown to appear on her face. Weiss did not at all like the manner in which he conducted himself sometimes. It made her think of her upbringing, the manner in which her father taught her to conduct herself, the scolding she received from him when she made an infringement. Fulgrim was the living embodiment of perfection and grace, everything she thought she was but knew she would never be. She liked and admired Fulgrim as a person but despised how much he reminded her of her past, like his existence was some sort of cosmic joke (Cue the cackling of a being in an crystalline citadel tower in another dimension) about the ideal image she should aspire to. Weiss felt her father would love to meet Fulgrim, and even he might be caught out for an infringement or mistake in his presence. Yes. She would like that very much, she thought, picturing her father meeting Fulgrim and then making a horrible mistake. Then she could be the one pointed out his flaws, and smiled in the manner of a teacher addressing a fool. Oh, how that would be sweet-

Weiss realised Fulgrim was saying something.

"Pardon?" She asked, not quite hearing him amongst her daydreams.

"I said, would you like to go and visit the library together? I've heard that Magnus spends all his hours there, and I am eager to see what it is he does in his spare time. Well, not _too_ eager, you must understand, but more eager than I am to see whatever it is Leman does in his, and since your team mates all seem preoccupied elsewhere, I think it would be the safest bet of finding someone without interrupting anything"

Weiss nodded and smiled. Can't question the logic behind a statement like that. Well, she doubted anyone could question anything Fulgrim said. Everything was just so perfectly sensible, it was a refreshing change from her teammates, all who went on for hours on end about this and that. To finally meet someone who spoke so sensibly was comforting, in a way.

"Lead the way" She gestured, and Fulgrim smiled as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ladies first" He said, as Weiss graciously accepted.

XXX

At this point, one might have noticed something. Why was Yang not with Sanguinius. Well, she decided, in good grace, to let Blake have one day with him while she examined a new subject of interest.

Leman Russ.

While he may not be as refined as Sanguinius, nor possess the same mane of golden hair, or angelic wings, or the most benign attitude in anyone to ever live, ever, he did have several traits which Yang admired. One was his passion for fighting. Two was his sort of rugged nobility, defend your friends, fight for fun mentality. Three was his glorious laugh when he recounted exploits of his glorious battles and fights. Four was his unkempt yet majestic good looks, perfect even when fighting. Yes, it may seem a bit shallow, but hell, Leman Russ didn't loom the sort opposed to quick flings of passion. Especially if there was an equal chance of it ending in a fight as there was of it ending…elsewhere.

So Leman and Yang walked the grounds of Beacon, laughing one moment, yelling at each the next, then laughing it off again and starting all over again. It really was a volatile mix.

Fortunately, Yang knew that the moment the day was over, Blake's attempts on Sanguinius would have to stop so she could restart her own efforts. Because she would get him eventually, damn it! Otherwise, the two great brawlers might decide to get a little too over the top in a fight and accidentally level a small building. Or worse.

XXX

Somewhere dark and shrouded, a man walked alone in the streets, gun in hand. His latest robbery had gone very well, and even if he did have to kill that witness, he still made his escape without further incident and had a bag full of money and valuables to show for it. Heh. The fools.

Unbeknownst to him, someone…or something…was pursuing him. Striding swiftly in the shadows of the night, stalking their prey from alley to alley, another man crept behind his chosen quarry. The robber stopped suddenly, some sixth sense altering him to a problem facing his immediate person. The robber slowly resumed walking forward, albeit very stiffly. He tightened his grip on his gun.

Something toppled over behind him, and he swivelled to see a trashcan nought but a few meters behind him fall over into the street. The man raised his gun and turned on the flashlight, but all it did was make the shadows seem more prominent, also mocking.

The man started backing away, and then turned and ran down the corner. He could hear things being flung around behind him, and could hear somebody, or something thing, moving swiftly to approach him. He could faintly hear the flapping of what sounded like wings and the whispering of something dark and terrible.

The man dropped the bag of stolen goods to increase his pace. Nothing was worth suffering this. But it did not dispel his tormentors, indeed, it only seemed to urge them onwards. The shadows seemed to ripple around him, mocking him, a faint laughter heard on the wind.

Oh, gods, let it end, please.

His relief came in the ironic form of a blade through the back and out his heart, his blood spraying outwards in a violent purse.

"If there is something I despise more than a criminal, it is a coward".

Withdrawing the sword from his victim and ending their torture, a tall, shrouded man clad from head to toe in black, with a swirling cape behind them sheathed the blade and drew a set of smaller knives.

"Time to leave my mark upon this world. Soon, the criminal underworld shall fear the name…Konrad Curze."

 **A/N: And there you have it. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the story and the characters. This chapter mainly served to cement the newer Primarchs and tease another. Also expect in upcoming chapters:**

 **Angron showing someone the meaning of true brute strength.**

 **Jaghatai Khan, Ferrus Manus, The Lion and Mortarion on a team. (No idea what to name it yet).**

 **Lorgar in an unexpected place.**

 **A certain set of twins.**

 **A weapons class gone wrong.**

 **The Khan getting his hands on Bumblebee.**

 **Magnus using…magic? Uh…Ozpin, you might want see this-Glynda.**

 **And why Leman Russ should never, ever, (ever) be allowed to give a presentation on "Manly ways to kill a Grimm with your bare hands" in Port's class.**


	6. Chapter 5: Manly ways to kill a Grimm

**A/N: I have more spare time now to write these stories of mine, so expect multiple chapters of this story to be released per week. Maybe there will be 2 on Monday, 2 on Friday. Don't expect massive novellas of new content though.**

Leman Russ stood out the front of the class room, delivering his speech on the most efficient ways to kill Grimm. He had enumerated on the various ways their bones could be broken, their limbs shattered, their attacks avoided and the most efficient way to inflict brutal injuries to them.

As the class listened on, some of the people gradually were becoming slightly afraid of this massive, boisterous fellow denoting, so casually, all the ways you can do these things with your bare hands. Others listened on with scepticism. However, some were really enjoying this presentation. Yang certainly was, listening in with rapt attention. Vulkan too, he was watching his teammate give this most thrilling of speeches. Yet the one who was enjoying this most was Port. The older professor was loving these methods that this young man was informing the class about, and was wandering if he could see them in action.

And so it was, that when Leman Russ finished his speech (Much to the relief of some of the class), Professor Port motioned for Leman to stay put, as he had a large cage brought in to the class. The cluttering and clashes within the massive steel trap left no doubt as to what was inside. Leman grinned wolfishly as Port turned to him.

"Young man, you have been most inspiring! Why, the very way you describe these actions so vividly sounds as if you speak from experience! I would very much like to see such a display for myself, if it doesn't bother you, young man!"

Leman Russ roared with laughter, readying himself.

"Well, aren't you all in for a treat, then?" He said, smiling, drawing two double headed axes from his back and flipping them into the air before catching them by their hilts perfectly on the way done. Someone in the crowd whistled in admiration. Leman brushed aside his shaggy hair and looked towards the cage.

"Well? What is it then? Show me my opponent, unless it cowers in fear!" He challenged, to which Port smiled. Such an eager young man. It reminded him of himself. Drawing his own weapon, Port smashed the cage door open, allowing the Beowulf to charge forth towards Leman.

Laughing at his foe, Leman through aside his axes and merely sidestepped his foe.

"Look at this runt!" He mocked, waving his hand at the growling beast as it slashed wildly at him. Leman merely ducked and weaved aside, stepping back as he corralled his foe around.

"Bah! It is no threat!" He spat, as it slashed at him again. Leman caught its arm and then head butted the Grimm, splintering its bone armour. The Beowulf reared backed as it clutched its head. Leman grinned as it stepped back before it regained its balance.

"Come on! Stand and fight, you coward!" Leman jeered as the slavering beast tried to leap on him. Leman caught it as it jumped upon him and flipped it onto its back. He then spun around and punched it in the stomach. Hard.

The entire class cringed at the impact as the Beowulf jerked in pain. They could see clearly that he was toying with it now. Leman stepped back and waited for it to rise again. Port was watching in amazement. This man was taking "Hunter" to a new level. He was literally toying with it. He did not fear it at all.

The Beowulf managed to rise once more, severely regretting angering this man. Yet it would not give in, even now. The beast tried to tackle him to the ground, but found itself locked in a battle of strength with its opponent. Leman was wrestling with it, holding both arms easily as he stepped forward, pushing it back. The beast roared at him, but Leman merely laughed in response as he head butted it again and then jumped up and over, grabbing the beast's neck in a headlock and holding it there into the ground.

"Now, you see, if I wanted to I could kill it here and now by breaking its neck. But I have other means to demonstrate". So, inexplicably, he let it go and threw it to its feet.

"So, watch this one" He declared, and then charged at his foe, the first time he had went on the offensive. One fist extended, Leman Russ punched the Beowulf so hard it was thrown from its feet and into the wall with a resounding _crunch._

"That's got to hurt" Horus said blandly as he watched Leman idly walk over to the Grimm and throw it like a Frisbee to the other side of the stage. The class was awestruck. This guy was wrecking that Grimm…without weapons, or, apparently, a Semblance. His strength and skill was so great he was merely slapping it around as he pleased.

Leman Russ picked the Grimm up by its legs and then smashed it into the ground a few times before he shoved it roughly away. He was still smiling.

"Now, kiddo's watch this. This is the manliest way to kill a Grimm." He announced, and then pushed its head into the floor.

"First" He begun, clenching one hand into a fist and punching the Grimm so hard its jaw broke. "You punch it in the head". The people shivered as they watched this display. They were beginning to pale. I mean, sure they were monsters, but surely, some level of restraint was called for? Still, they trusted in Port to put an end to it if it got too out of hand…if he still cared. He was watching everything unfold with a deep admiration for this student.

Leman had now grabbed the poor beasts head in both hands and pulled it up towards him.

"Then-" he continued, looking up to the class to make sure they were paying attention "You put your thumbs in its eyes"

He began to push his thumbs into the beasts eye sockets, ignoring the Grimm's somewhat pitiful whines as it thrashed around under his vice like grip, unable to escape. The soft squelching noise of the crushed eyes made some of the students ill, in some cases violently, as they staggered out of the room in shock.

"Then, you smash its head, in like THIS!" He said, and squeezed. The beasts head imploded in a shower of black blood and viscera. Bone fragments flew everywhere as the beasts ruined body collapsed to the ground.

"That is how to kill a Grimm, the manly way. All contact and hand to hand combat, no fancy styles or techniques. Just two foes punching it out" He laughed, standing up and wiping some blood from his eyes and mouth. Most of the class sat there in complete and total shock, save a very select few. What had they just seen?

The silence was so tangible as Leman walked back up the aisles casually and then took his seat again. Vulkan gave him a high five from across the desk while Fulgrim shook his head at the lack of finesse. Magnus, meanwhile, had barely glanced up from his book the whole time, a book titled: 

"Legends and Fairytales of Remnant: The Four Maidens"

"Nice work" Magnus offered as he sensed Leman looking in his direction, even without glancing up from the bound leather pages of the tome he held in his hands.

The rest of the class did not seem to take it so well. Yang was patting Ruby on the back, saying that it can't have been as bad as it looked, while Weiss was trying not to vomit. Blake sat their casually, mentally imagining Leman as the Mountain from Game of Thrones and the Beowulf as Oberyn.

Finally, Port got up and addressed the class.

"Well uh…that was…efficient…and effective…and…uh" He really had nothing. That was more spectacular a finisher than he had ever achieved. He had no story to tell, no tale of his past, no feat to match that end move. Sure, he had fought bigger, deadlier, more numerous, and more savage Grimm, but he had never thought to end a fight quite like that.

"Well, suffice to say it was an appropriate representation of his chosen way to kill a Grimm. That is now the textbook example of how to kill a Grimm barehanded. By imploding its skull. Yes…uh…well then…" He rambled on for a bit longer until the door burst open and a furious Glynda strode into the room.

"Peter Port! WHAT ARE YOU SHOWING THESE POOR KIDS!" She yelled, waving her riding crop threateningly in front of the stout man, who said he was merely watching a student demonstration. Glynda scoffed and asked which student. Port pointed to Leman. Glynda went over and demanded Leman step outside of class to go see Professor Ozpin.

Fulgrim sniggered when no one was looking and held his hand in front of his mouth to hide his smile. Of course. How very true to character for Leman to be in trouble with an authority figure.

The class waited for the two to be gone before diving into a discussion about what they had seen.

Meanwhile, Glynda had dragged (Not literally, of course) Leman Russ to the headmaster's office.

Ozpin sat at his desk, a mug of coffee in one hand, a frown upon his face as he looked at Leman.

"Now now, Mr. Russ, what have we said about mentally scarring students?" He admonished. Leman sighed.

"And what have I said about calling me 'Mr. Russ?'" He snapped back. Glynda moved to speak, but Ozpin silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"You must understand to demonstrate restraint. You and your…friends…are quite unique. You and I both know you are not truly part of the natural order of the world…or…if so…it is a very…chaotic natural order. You must not let them see you as a savage. You and your friend have to appear to be here as friends, as allies, as one of them. This can't happen if you pop open a Grimm's skull while laughing without any apparent qualms."

Leman Russ sighed and shifted his balance around on his feet. He hated these pointless lectures. He wished there was someone out there who could give him meaning and purpose, not just these pointless enigmatic instructions from Ozpin about 'biding his team' and 'trying to act like one of them'. He wandered if even Ozpin knew where he came from.

"Well, I am sorry, Ozpin, but I'm here to fight and kill monsters. I have my friends. I have my allies. If the others want me on their side, then perhaps they should just go along with it, eh? In fact, so should you! I don't see why I need take orders from you-" He begun, but was interrupted by Ozpin.

"Orders? I don't recall anything about giving you orders. Only advice".

Leman Russ stopped and huffed in anger.

"Orders, advice, there's no difference. Either way, the outcome is the same, you just want to control me one way or another. How about you find someone else. I'm not your lapdog, and I never will be. I am not something for your benefit. I mean to make myself useful for the world, not for you…"

With that, he turned and stormed off, taking the elevator down to the ground floor. Ozpin sighed and turned his chair slowly to face the window. Glynda followed his gaze.

"I fear the day we cannot control them, Glynda." He admitted. Glynda put her hand on his shoulder.

"I fear that day might already be upon us, sir" She announced, and the two shared a glance. They needed answers to this riddle, but they didn't even truly understand the questions themselves…there was something inexplicable going on, and no rational explanation as to why…


	7. Chapter 6: Bumblebee (The Bike)

There are a few things in the world Yang prizes above all else.

One was Ruby.

Another was her mane of golden hair.

The third could be considered to be her bike, Bumblebee.

Which is why she finds herself in the rather infuriating position where it does not appear to be working for some unfathomable reason. She knew that some moronic engineer in the Beacon student garage would do something in the transport or storage of her beloved to mess it up, which is why she was so hesitant to put it in here in the first place. But after it was made abundantly clear that this was the only option, she went with it. Pretty bad, huh? But no, what's worse, she, the proud (ahem) mother of her beloved baby (again, ahem) could not seem to fix it.

Cursing not-so-softly, she threw one of the spanners she was holding at the grey concrete confines of the student garage, only to wince when it bounced off the wall and then cringe when it hit another student on the back of his head. This just went from bad to worse, it seemed.

"Argh! Namaig Bi zövkhön bi döröv dekh khana zörchsön baina , uchir ni baidag medne, ta üüniig unshij baigaa bol ta ene aguulga, dürem yamar negen shog yaria baidag anzaarch bolno zan khariltsan bolgokh zorilgotoi yum ene talbai tökhöörömj kharaadag!"

The rather feral sounding reply in the foreign vernacular made Yang jump as she peered over Bumblebee to see a large man rising from his own bike, a white construct resembling some sort of military attack vehicle, complete with what looked like machine guns on the front. Holding the spanner in one hand, he spun around and saw Yang, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

"Ta! Ta altan üstei shulam , ta ch gesen ene tiim üü shidej ! Chamaig kharaal ideg!" He ranted in a rough, guttural tongue. Yang noted the tribal war paint adorning his face and the massive plumage of red hair tied in a long ponytail which made him resemble a warlord of old. He had a massive curved blade on his back and a gambeson fashioned from what looked like slain animals. Yang hoped they were fake and not real animals.

Seeing his glowering expression, Yang responded that she didn't mean to hit him, but that just set him off in another rant of his grating tongue. Yang frowned, not understanding his words but clearly seeing the intent.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Why don't you stop yelling at me and accept it!" She shouted, stepping forward and shoving him.

"Altan üstei okhin nüdend gal baina. zürkh ni daichin . Gevch neg l tsag üyed tednii bair sanaa baikh yostoi."

He seemed to calm in intensity, but still had yet to accept Yang's apology, it seemed. Yang advanced further, before grabbing him and lifting him up by the collar with one arm, her other arm raised and her hand curled into a fist aimed at his jaw.

"How about you cool off before we have an incident!" Yang snapped in his face. The man smiled at her, teeth showing like a predatory animal.

"Khen ch ene ni ted Mongol Ulsyn unshij chadakhgüi bol orchuulakh khüchin charmailt tavij bolno , uchir ni bi zügeer l sanaandgüi üg khelj bolno , ene tokhioldold ta sain baiga! Ta ene ni ünendee zokhiolch üg khelekh , KhAAN bish yum olj medsen baina! I am not the one holding a man by his collar, golden haired girl" He said simply. Yang realised he was right and dropped him ungracefully to the floor. The man hit the ground with a thump before he rose to his feet and eyed Yang.

"Is it normal for you to throw spanners at people?" He muttered, looking to see what she was doing in the first place. Yang sighed and turned to Bumblebee, frowning at the unseen fault she could not locate.

"No, not usually, but _someone_ has messed up my baby!" She snapped, kicking her toolbox and cursing when she found it harder then she thought, being made of metal.

"Bi zaluus mash olon ta zügeer l ta naraar shüüren avch bolno uurlaj bailaa daa . Ter namaig oilgoj chadakhgüi bol bi zügeer l changaar gej khelsen uchir ni naidaj baina." The man smirked, before adding, as an apparent afterthought,

"But perhaps you could let me see what is the fault. I pride myself on mechanical knowledge with bikes. That, and fighting"

Yang rolled her eyes, before looking at the man carefully.

"Are you related to any of those other big, burly, slightly weird, possibly insane guys that are all around Beacon? You know, Horus, Roboute, _Sanguinius,_ Magnus?" She listed of the names one by one, her voice changing pitch ever so slightly when she mentioned the angel winged man. The man addressing her now smiled.

"Them? Oh yes, I am friends with them, particularly Magnus, as odd as it may seem to outsiders. Don't ask how we met. And no, before you ask, as many other people have, I do not have a mystical link with Sanguinius that can grant you his autograph"

Yang frowned at his apparently automatic response, before smiling.

"Many girls ask you that on their behalf? I see your pals get swamped by them if there alone. Surprised you're not surrounded by a horde of fangirls right now, in fact" She smirked.

"Well, not many fangirls are in a garage, right? Perfect hiding spot. The only person who gets away with being alone in public is Magnus, except for that one black haired girl who constantly seems to be with him when she discovered he is a book fanatic".

Yang knew he meant Blake, but did not deign to mention anything on the subject. After all, if she didn't say anything about it to anyone, it would continue uninterrupted. _Leaving Sanguinius to me,_ she thought, without any trace of evil or foreboding. The man grimaced as thought about his friends and their uh…female following while he began to inspect Yang's bike.

He knelt down beside Bumblebee to get a better look at its inner workings, frowning gently as he peered closer.

"I'm Jaghatai by the way. Jaghatai Khan"

Yang smirked and extended her hand.

"Yang Xiao Long"

The man took her hand and gave it a hearty shake before he once again started looking at her bike. He walked around it slowly, knelt down here and there, and sat in a crouching position, stroking his forked beard as he mused on the bike.

"Well?" Yang said, impatient to hear the man's response. The Khan said nothing, before he reached into the toolbox and produced a screwdriver, rapidly unscrewing one of the components of the engine before he grabbed a handful of wires and ripped them out.

"Hey!" Yang yelled out, not at all supporting this sudden attack on her beautiful creation. The Khan held her back with one muscular arm as he prised open a second compartment and found what looked like a brake box, located directly above the engine. He located a small red brake panel and prised it off with a selection of tools before disconnecting a wire and then placing all the casings back in their place. He then bundled up the red panel and the stray wires and placed them in his pocket.

"Standard practise for these garages is to fit a remote tracker and engine rig. Students need to get permission to use their vehicles, and, when they do, they are being tracked. They sneaked the request for your permission to it in page 14 of Student Rights in the Terms and Conditions of entry. I guess no one reads the 14th page of the 3rd section of the Terms and Conditions, hey? That's how they get away with it." He smirked, standing up and wiping his oily hands on his gambeson.

Yang sat their dumbfounded. Someone had attempted to sabotage her precious Bumblebee, and she let them? More importantly, why was that even a thing, why allow students to being vehicles if they can't use them? I mean, it's not like she intended to race her vehicle. Ok, she didn't intend to race it _much._

"Guess they don't people sneaking out without them knowing, hey? Can't have well-armed hormonal teenagers racing speed machines in the city" The Khan said, as if reading her mind.

"Don't worry, I've disconnected my bike from their little spy network, so if you want to have a race with me, your welcome to at any time" He said, nudging her. Yang smirked and thanked him.

"I'll take you up on that offer, Jaghatai" She quipped, returning the nudge.

"Well, if you do, may I suggest a few mods for your 'beloved'? Otherwise you'll get left behind, and I am all for good sportsmanship" He said, motioning Yang's bike. Yang quickly returned to her angered mood.

"Are you implying there is something wrong with my bike?" She said, enraged at such an accusation. The Khan smiled simply and retrieved a pile of components from his own stash before he addressed her again.

"Compared to other bikes, no. Compared to mine, yes. For starters, you have not got the most efficient, nor powerful, engine. You may have turbocharged your engine, but it is possible to make it twin turbocharged. Or more, with some little technical hijinks. Heck, you could even increase acceleration if you applied some more better components here, here and here. Then, I would suggest adding in an additional dust power engine for each of the wheels. Connect it to a smart computer to determine the ideal level of power. After all, one engine is so boring and cliché. Two engines, now, that's a dangerous speed machine. Now, we can always make your brakes better, but why not make your brakes store the transferred kinetic energy into a heat sink which can then be used to power another part of your bike! I know, lets place dust cannons atop these heat sinks and then add some round stores on the side of your bikes chassis! Then you can have a combat bike! Namaig Mash sain sanaa ! Odoo bi zevseg Bi suut ukhaantan baina , uchir ni ene duguin deer nemj ögnö , ta üüniig unshij baigaa bol odoo ch gesen ta bürmösön meanignless medekh yostoi!"

The Khan then set about in a flurry of activity, removing parts here, adding parts there, and generally moving like a cartoon character as he flashstepped to and fro in a blur of pieces of arms. Yang watched dumbfounded as her street racing bike transformed into a sleek, deadly, Grimm slaying war bike adorned with enough instruments of speed as to make even the most hard core racer collapse in glee. Which Yang did.

Racing to her side, the Khan grabbed Yang before she hit her head on the ground and then pulled her back upright.

"Bi Sanguinius tanyg barij neg , altan maned okhin baikh bolno gej bodson. Zügeer l Roboute ter bas munkhag feing yum tsukhalduulakh yum. Maadgar novsh." The Khan muttered jokingly as Yang reorientated herself and looked again on her bike before squealing softly in joy and fainting once more.

"Khöökh . Ene bol aimshigtai baisan. Ter ch baitugai tüünii ner fyen okhin bolon sulkhan tüüniig shaltgaan khelj. Curse that guy and his angel wings" The Khan said, his speech incredibly confusing for someone who happened to be an observer who could only understand half his speech, yet very funny for one who could understand both, such as the writer, as opposed to the audience. Well, an audience that only understood English and not, say, Mongolian.

Lifting Yang up over his shoulder and carrying her to a nearby chair, he set her down before he begun to work, adding some additional extras to Bumblebee, humming softly as he did so. As he finished, he stepped back and admired his work.

Bumblebee now looked more like a Space Marine Bike then it did before. Simply put, he had made it more destructive. Smiling at his achievement, he grinned as he woke Yang and showed her the new look.

Yang blinked.

The Khan grinned.

Yang blinked again to make sure the first blink wasn't a trick.

The Khan still grinned.

Yang blinked again in case she was being deceived by her eyes the first two times.

The Khan tapped his foot impatiently as the author dithered on for no good reason.

Yang's jaw detached from her head and went through the floor.

"Holy. Grimm. What. The. Hell. Is. THIS!" She shouted in excitement, her precious creation now rendered into a weapon of war. She could now emasculate basically every guy she ever met by rocking up on this thing. She could do anything with this bike. She could get anyone. _ANYONE._

But before she could begin her destructive conquest of the streets, she had to test it against the guy who helped her improve it so much.

"So, Jaghatai, about that race?" She asked…


	8. Chapter 7: Cardin gets ROFLstomped

It was combat class with Glynda Goodwitch.

Team RWBY, JNPR and HRSS, along with Vulkan and his team, where among the crowd as they received instructions and watched bout after bout. Today was to be a day devoted to surprise combat techniques, something which Glynda had been warning them about. You and a random opponent would be fighting in a random style determined immediately before your fight, to help aid you in fighting anyone at anytime. While Hunters weren't supposed to be trained against people, it wasn't uncommon for criminals or thugs to attack one, either out of drunken bravado on the streets, or on the paid orders of a dangerous individual, if not a rival or a rogue hunter themselves.

So it was that when the match selector mentioned Cardin, the strong yet moronic leader of Team CRDL, was to be the first competitor, people were eagerly awaiting to see who it would be that he was to fight. However, when Glynda did not make the second randomisation, people became curious.

"Now, students, one thing everyone must at all times aware of is that your opponent may be someone you have never encountered before in your life. They could be a total stranger. To this extent, I have prepared a surprise opponent for this round. They will be fighting unarmed. Cardin is fully armed and free to fight how he chooses. This match will simulate a fight of an unfair nature, and I will be watching closely to see how it unfolds"

Cardin smirked. He could fight in any manner and his opponent had nothing to strike back with? Too easy. He would wipe the floor with them. The crowd protested loudly, but Glynda silenced them with a harsh glare.

"He has no weapon? They'll lose for certain!" Cried Ruby in protest, looking on in horror. The crowd murmured in agreement, but Cardin's team mates smiled smugly and gave him a covert thumbs up.

"Will they? You have yet to see his opponent" Glynda remarked ominously. She opened her scroll and muttered the phrase.

"Bring him in".

People looked to the door in excitement. Who was this person to be? As they watched, they could hear the faint sound of heavy footsteps growing louder with each passing second. They sounded as if the planet itself was striding towards the room. Each massive thump sent vibrations throughout the hall as the class looked down to the stage and the massive set of double door leading off from the lockers.

The giant footfalls stopped at the door, and then something rattled them, hard. The rattle became a shake until the shake became a massive shudder and then a crash as the doors get torn from their hinges and kicked inwards. No, not kicked, shouldered inwards.

For the figure on the other side was too massive to fit through the doors and instead decided to remove the doors rather than find an alternate route. The apparent ease at which they did this, and the fact they did it at all, spoke volumes about who they must be.

Entering into the light, the class gasped. The man was a giant, well over ten feet tall, easily the largest person any of them had ever seen. He was built like a giant as well. His arms were built like trees and his legs may as well have been mountains. His sheer muscle mass was so great it seemed he had been formed by the fusion of champion weightlifters, then raised on steroids, then doubled in size again for the fun of it.

Needless to say, Cardin very quickly saw the catch. Even unarmed, he had no doubt this guy could probably pick him up one handed. Hell, this guy could probably lift the Beacon Tower out of the ground and lift it into the air with ease. As the crowd watched, entranced, the massive man stepped onto the stage and looked over to Cardin with nothing less than dismissive contempt.

"You are to by my opponent. You better pray you are a challenge. I find challenges entertaining. I do not find easy prey entertaining. And when I am not entertained, I am angry. You do not want to see me angry, do you?" He asked with deliberate slowness, his voice soft, for now, but carrying weight like a continent behind it.

Cardin gulped and raised his mace. Glynda begun the countdown.

"3…" The massive figure cracked his knuckles with a sound akin to a stone being broken in half by a hammer.

"2…" He settled into a fighting stance, an avenging god given form.

"1…" He looked over to his opponent and met his gaze, his eyes like molten steel. Cardin glanced away, unable to hold that look.

"Begin" Glynda said, with a resigned look. She and Ozpin had discussed the idea of bringing Angron anywhere near Beacon for some time, but decided that interacting with students around his apparent age would be ideal to stop him losing all sense of humanity. She had agreed partly because she knew that they had to keep tabs on him from time to time to make sure he didn't go insane and partly because she wanted him here to beat Cardin senseless. She had heard reports of the young man's racist and abusive views, and felt a little…slap on the face…was appropriate for him to learn he was not the top of the pecking order in the world. And so it was she sent Angron against Cardin in an wholly unbalanced match.

Angron begun by charging forward like a bull powered by rockets. Cardin, to his credit, not only held his ground, but raised his mace in defense. Needless to say, it didn't work. Angron punched him into the ground so hard the stage cracked beneath the impact. Cardin's aura went from green to dark orange in one blow. Looking up, Cardin saw Angron raise a foot to stomp him, but he managed to roll aside fast enough so that the foot merely shattered the ground some more, rather than his face. Raising his mace, he backed up and regained his composure, trying to prolong the inevitable.

Angron turned and walked slowly towards him, without fear, doubt, or menace. Well, not intended menace. Everything he did was menacing. He swiped right and Cardin ducked, only to be caught by his other arm and raised into the air by the throat. Angron looked at him balefully. In desperation, Cardin swung his mace, the explosive dust hitting Angron full on the face. The giant blast from the impact was so close to Cardin it blinded him, and badly depleted what was left of his Aura, but it seemed worse to the crowd. The light and smoke covered them both, and, because Angron was not a student here, there was no monitor for his Aura. A blast like that, from Cardin's mace, renowned for causing a chain of explosions, should be lethal to anyone hit.

Glynda, however, seemed entirely unmoved.

The smoke and dust cleared to reveal that Angron hadn't even flinched. The blast had merely scarred his face a little, and not even knocked him off balanced. Angron growled though, for the light was mildly irritating to his eyes. He raised Cardin higher and then choke slammed him into the ground, before raising him up once more and then throwing him into the wall. At this moment, three things broke.

First was the Wall.

The second was Cardin's Aura.

The third was Cardin's will to live.

Yet it was not to be his death, because Angron merely hurled him away like a wet rag into the crowds, his ragdoll body flying over their heads and into the wall behind them. He flopped down from the crater he had made and groaned incoherently as his team rushed to his aid, hefting him up and taking him out of the room and to the infirmary.

For a minute or so there was no sound but the slight intake of breath as Glynda strode on stage and waved her crop in front of Angron.

"Angron, what have we said about needless collateral damage?" Glynda scorned, as the crowd tried to avert the gaze from Angron's glare. Some people, however, were not looking away.

"That, people, is how a man fights! Look at that display of raw strength! Sign me up for a presentation with this guy!" Leman Russ shouted, rising to his feet and clapping loudly for Angron. Angron turned to him and snorted in what appeared to be laughter. Leman Russ cheered.

"Yeah! My man!" He said, thumping his chest loudly and pointing at the victor. Fulgrim shook his head and pulled Leman Russ back down to his seat.

"Come now, friend, it would not do to have you two fight. The minimum safe distance for such an event would most likely require the evacuation of Vale" He scolded. Leman Russ snorted.

"Be worth it though!" He laughed, until Glynda looked over to him.

"You know your forbidden to give any more presentations since that…last incident." She said. Leman Russ huffed something about it not being his fault.

Glynda sighed and turned to Angron.

"Well done, young man. You proved exceptional in combat, as always. You still need to hone you restraint, however" She scolded. Angron smiled for the first time that day, a sight that was not at all pleasant, but reminded people of the snarl of a Grimm, deadly, and full of murderous intent.

"I was" He said simply, before walking out the way he came in.

The room was silent for a good while after he left.

"So uh…no one cares he got smacked in the face by an explosion and shrugged it off, then?" Jaune deadpanned. Pyrrha shook her head.

"He didn't even shrug. Seemed more like he blinked it off" She said softly, unsure how to process such raw physical power. She had seen the way the others fought, but they had something else to their power. Horus had control, Roboute tactics, Dorn intent, Fulgrim his speed, Sanguinius his style. But Angron? Angron was just a mass of raw, physical, destructive power given form and horrible sentience it seemed. An intelligent mass of sheer power made flesh.

"I wonder what would happen if I smack him with my hammer in the face?" Nora said out of the blue. Team JNPR paled at the thought.

"It would break, most likely" Ren said, imagining Nora and Angron in the same room…or working together…and realised that if some godlike being ever conspired for the downfall of the world, nay, reality, it would be through an unholy alliance of Nora and Angron.

XXX

Shifting crystalline walls of a thousand alien hues and colours reflected a figure of an ever-changing nature seated in the air on a throne of books and ponderous tombs, multiple limbs and faces reading multiple books aloud at the same time, while other heads gave analysis of the books being read while another face explained what the first heads were saying. One head was simply giving running commentary on what all the others were saying, sometimes before they said it.

This being, made of pure mental confusion and insanity, smiled on one of its many faces and laughed on another as it thought that yes, by conspiring to taint the lesser reflection like the pure one was, along with that hammer wielding maniac, would be a perfect way to bring about the downfall of that world.

The bloody maniac on his stupid throne took some effort to convince, but now he was on board.

All they needed was for Nurgle to stop feeding diseases to that accursed Eldar goddess of his and for Slaanesh to leave his/her/its palace of pleasure and focus on something other than seduction or perverted desires for just a few moments.

Sadly, an eternity and a bit of experience told him that getting all of his brothers to agree with anything for any substantial length of "time" was strenuous at best and impossible at worst.

Well, he could try.

He could try.

As he was thinking of all this, a face was saying all this aloud. Backwards.

It never did cross Tzeentch's mind that perhaps the reason he had to spend so long planning was because no one understood his orders when they were given to them…


	9. Chapter 8: The Long(er) Awaited Return!

**Hey! Guess what?  
I'm back!**

 **I had to take a really long break. For various…reasons. You don't need details but I really didn't feel like writing much for a very long time. I know I've had these stored away for quite some time but never really wanted to put them up because then you'd want more. But now I'm back writing this stuff again, I can put it up!**

 **And you can enjoy it!**

 **I have some more chapters to come, which I will upload (hopefully) once a day. We have this chapter, which is Weiss VS Magnus, then we have one called "The Twins", which needs no explanation, I'm sure, then "Movie Night", "True Darkness" and "The Primordial Truth". They should be good fun. And no, the story is not going to get darker, it just might get a little more serious in some parts. This chapter is one of them. Still funny though.**

 **Thank you for tolerating my protracted absence, and I hope you still have a taste for this madness!**

 **So, onwards to joy and madness! The Primarchs of Remnant have returned!**

Glynda looked around the room as she sighed once more.

Sometimes she understood why Ozpin drunk coffee so much. Maybe that's how we coped. Or maybe he really did put something in his coffee.

After all, she never did find out what the white powder on his desk _really_ was. Ozpin said it was dust. Glynda wasn't familiar with dust that arranged itself in perfectly neat rows along desks, but with the enigmatic headmaster, anything could be possible.

"So, our next matchup will not be against Angron, for…reasons apparent to us all, I'm sure."

The rest of the class sighed in relief.

"We shall now move on to randomly determined fights. Standard rules apply. First one to critically incapacitate the others Aura is the victor. Randomization shall begin…now"

Glynda pressed the randomization button on the scroll, the lists swirling rapidly before it ended on two individuals.

Weiss Schnee.

Magnus.

Glynda looked up at the strange boy. He was ready another book, apparently entirely detached from reality. Almost as if the book _was_ his reality. Clearing her throat, she caught the attention of the room and announced the next match.

"We now have…Weiss Schnee" Team RWBY and JNPR cheered-"And Magnus…uh…"

"Just Magnus" Vulkan clarified for her. Glynda nodded her thanks.

The lesser Primarchs cheered as well, Fulgrim smiling his trademark "I'm the best thing to have ever drawn breath but just because I happen to acknowledge you exist on the same plane of reality as me you're not half bad either" smile at Magnus while Vulcan nodded confidently. Russ roared loudly in excitement, rising to his feet and clapping.

Magnus still kept on reading his book, the outside world a bothersome distraction to his focus. Why couldn't he just turn off their speak functions, he wandered as they kept pandering him about something or other.

It wasn't until Russ slapped the book out of his hands that he focused.

"Dude, you're up" Russ growled, angry at how long it took him to respond.

Magnus looked up and saw that his opponent was already on the stage and tapping her foot impatiently. Breathing out slowly, he closed his eyes (One of which kept going all fuzzy inexplicably) and rose. While tall compared to usual people (As in, mere mortals) Magnus looked relatively small compared to his brethren. Walking down on to stage, he took up place next to Weiss and smiled.

"You'll forgive me if I'm a bit…rusty. Not had much time to practise practical combat skills for a while"

Weiss nodded primly.

"It's of no concern to me. All that matters is you have skill enough to challenge me"  
Vulkan smirked.

"Oh, he does alright" He whispered to himself. This ought to be good.

Glynda raised her hand, genuinely curious as to how this would unfold. She has not yet seen Magnus fight. The boy proves incredibly enigmatic and constantly seems to simply slip by most confrontations as if by magic. Glynda smiled internally. She knew there was only one kind of magic, and it did not allow for such a thing like that.

How wrong she was to think that.

Glynda motioned for the fight to commence, which it did. With great effect.

Weiss dashed forward, her skills honed and her talents refined by her weekly bouts with Fulgrim. Strike hard, strike fast, strike quick, and most importantly, strike _first._ That is what she had learned. She needed to commence the fight in her favour. Against any other opponent, this would be a perfectly acceptable tactic. Against a lesser Primarch, it was somewhat akin to a mosquito deciding the best way to beat a windscreen of a car is to fly straight at it and make no attempt to get out of the way.

That is to say, entirely futile, and definitely counter-intuitive to things like continued living, possessing a body, and/or your sanity.

Magnus raised one hand, and from that hand a small rune appeared on his palm. The air cracked like a whip had passed through it, and Weiss suddenly felt as if the laws of physics had been hijacked and forced to do entirely the opposite of what they were supposed to do. That is, conserve momentum, among other things. Weiss simply stopped in mid-dash, her feet slightly off the ground, rapier extended, Glyph frozen at her feet. The crowd gasped.

This was new.

They had been expecting this newcomer to possess some almighty weapon or great physical strength or some other brilliant tactic. Instead, he simply seemed to break the universe as casually as one opened a door. Even Glynda looked stunned. The feat of suspending Weiss in motion seemed not to bother him at all.

Magnus stepped forward and pushed outward with his second hand. The laws of physics were quite rudely corralled into doing something they did not want and were forced to fling Weiss backwards with all her stolen momentum. Magnus raised that same palm and conjured a pillar of exotic flame, causing a wave of "Ooooooohhhhhhhs" to come from the crowd.

Glynda froze in her spot.

She could hear a faint whispering in the air that seemed to come from within her mind. The strange sound was so alien in nature that Glynda knew that it came from no human throat. Instead, it seemed to be coming from…e _lsewhere._

Weiss, rising from the wall she had been flung into, dived aside from the massive whirlwind of multi-coloured flame and leapt forward with the aid of a glyph. Her rapier lashed out but bounced harmlessly off a spectral barrier that surrounded Magnus. The smiling boy swept aside a fringe of flowing red hair and waved Weiss aside, bolts of arcane lightning dancing off his finger-tips. The crowd was amazed. Either Magnus was using dust in the most exotic way imaginable or else his Semblance allowed people to see things normally only possible with totally-legal chemical agents.

Weiss, to her credit, was doing rather well and not letting Magnus' apparent ability to completely throw the concept of logic out the window and instead invent his own versions of the laws of physics and common sense get to her. She counter-attacked as much as she could, but try as she might, whatever attacks that did not flounder in the air hit that accursed barrier. Weiss decided to go for a change of pace, and begun assaulting Magnus with dust. Bolts of brilliantly coloured ice spikes and dust attacks clashed with exotic streamers of fire and bewitching tendrils of purple hued lightning. The crowd was enjoying a fight that, despite Weiss's relatively low Aura, seemed actually even in terms of technical skill. The only thing that stopped Magnus being struck was his barrier defence, which seemed to flicker a little bit more every time an attack snuck in. Weiss was not giving up, even now.

"Come one Weiss! You can do it! Ruby shouted. BY and JNPR also took up the cheer. Team HRRS watched on in interest. Leman, however, was not so amused.

"C'mon, stop playing around and fight properly, Magnus!"

Magnus looked over at Russ and snarled.

"I. Am."

Russ rose up and shook his fist.

"Then WIN!" He yelled. Fulgrim grabbed his arm and made him sit, not wanting to get in trouble by Glynda. How unfitting that would be, after all.

"Calm down. He's just doing things differently. There's merit in his ways, Russ" He chastised. Russ snorted.

"There's no merit to being a coward, pretty-boy" He spat. Vulkan leaned over and interjected.

"There is merit to playing things smart. Not everything can be solved by punching it"  
"If punching it doesn't it work, you headbutt it" Leman snapped to no-one in particular.

The fight, meanwhile, was still going, yet Weiss was nearing her end. Her Aura was only at 20%, and Magnus had yet to be hit once. However, a stray bolt of ice from Weiss rapier weaved past the lance of fire Magnus used to strike its brethren out from the air and hit his barrier, which seemed to falter at just that moment. The single shard of ice went straight for Magnus head and struck him clean in the eye, causing him to stagger back and curse loudly. He waved his arm aggressively in his anger and the entire second half of the stage exploded, destroying a significant portion of the outer wall of the room and throwing Weiss completely out the room, her Aura gone. Magnus reeled back, blood pouring from his eye as he held his head to his hand, shouting profanity. Fulgrim was on his feet the fastest, already jumping down on to the stage as Leman Russ rose to his feet. Vulkan jumped up in concern as Team HRRS rose, expressions shocked. Glynda shouted out for students to get aid, whilst immediately calling off the match. She fancied she could hear half a hundred voices sniggering to themselves before the sound of a door closing in her mind stopped it.  
"Rob, San, Dorn, see to the girl!" Horus shouted as he rushed over to Magnus. Team RBY and JNPR rushed out the huge hole in the wall after Weiss, Roboute, Dorn and Sanguinius at their heels.

Horus pushed aside Vulkan to see what had happened.

Magnus was blinded in one eye. Blood ran in rivulets down his face.

"What happened? Your barrier was still intact, it had not broken! This has never happened before!" Fulgrim said, holding Magnus head concernedly as Russ seethed in anger, pacing back between Magnus and the broken wall.

"What. In. The. Hell. Was. That" He growled, almost to himself.

"I don't know" Magnus said, causing the small crowd around him to fall silent. Magnus himself didn't know?

"My barrier was not broken. It was intact. The attack just seemed to…skip past it"

"You must be in pain" Vulkan said, shouldering Horus out of the way whilst giving him the evil eye, before he turned to Magnus.

"No. Not really. It just poked me a bit"  
"Your eye is missing, Magnus" Fulgrim deadpanned.

"Eh, I can still see. Mostly" He said, as if nothing was wrong. Russ, pausing in his anger, smiled.

"Guess we've got a new name for you"

Magnus stopped smiling.

"Magnus the Red" He quipped. Fulgrim sighed loudly whilst Vulkan smirked. Magnus seemed to consider it for a moment, and then nodded.

"I actually…like it. It's got a bit of a ring to it" He said, removing his hand. Blood had already dried over the wound, which was somehow already just scar tissue. Magnus did not seem perturbed at all by this development. Glynda, rushing back from the crowd around Weiss, gasped when she saw the injury.

This had never happened before. She thought these people were indestructible. Apparently they were not.

"My mistake, before you say anything. I seemed to have done something wrong. No worry. It's healed already"

Glynda opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she saw Ozpin walk past the giant hole in the wall, and raise an eyebrow.

"I thought I heard something explode. Now, tell me, who did this? Leman? Or was Dorn trying to 'renovate' this room again?"

Horus stepped forward.

"A sparring accident, sir. Weiss seems to have struck a lucky blow which robbed Magnus of an eye"  
Ozpin sipped his coffee and remained unperturbed.

"Oh?" He said, suddenly serious, looking down at the prone form of Weiss being picked up by her teammates and noticing the dirty looks being shot between teams as Roboute and Dorn rose to glare across at Magnus. Sanguinius seemed to be defending both parties, but was having a hard time saying anything as a chorus of female agreement kept springing forth every time he opened his mouth. Sanguinius looked between his fellow team mates, and then to Weiss, and, picking her up in his arms (Causing many a girl to wonder if they should be seriously injured more often) and making his way to the infirmary.

Ozpin focused back on the matter at hand.

Horus nodded gravely, but Magnus spoke instead of him now.

"Something went wrong. I appeared to have…used something the wrong way. I apologise. I must lend myself to helping the girl…"

"You will do no such thing, young man" Ozpin said, motioning to Magnus with his cane and ordering him to follow him.

"Glynda, come with us. We must impress upon Magnus the dire situation he is in" Fulgrim seemed ready to argue this, but Vulkan held him back. Leman Russ, however, was not. Magnus sighed good-naturedly and went with the two professors.

"Sir? What about that girl? She was the one who injured him, the little bit-"

Roboute interrupted him.

"Shut. Up. Russ" He said through gritted teeth. Dorn nodded and stood side by side his brother in arms. Leman Russ looked between both parties and snorted, shaking his head before storming off, muttering something about "Pansies" and "Pathetic fools" and a "Miscarriage of justice". Fulgrim glared at Roboute before he went off after Leman Russ, leaving Horus and Vulkan alone with Roboute and Dorn.

"That was…a development" Dorn deadpanned. Horus showed the signs of a small smile.

"Yes…it was" He said, the memory of this day imprinted very clearly in his mind.

XXX

"Hahahahahaahaha! I gave him one eye, just like the real one!" Tzeentch laughed. Khorne grunted as he looked through the visionary lenses of Tzeentch's world mirror. Nurgle was gurgling something, but Tzeentch was ignoring it. No doubt it was something about that 13th Black Crusade. Tzeentch had (no) idea where that particular fleet of Plague Marines went. It's not like he _deliberately_ conjured a warp storm just where they were last known to be. He just had…other plans…in that area. Beside, this was much more entertaining. More so than whatever that annoying Abaddon dude wanted from him.

Slaanesh, meanwhile, was grooming himself/herself/itself in the mirror, fancying if he/she/it looked better with wavy hair, curly hair, no hair, or living hair (don't ask).

"So…when are we going to get to real stuff?" Khorne huffed. Nurgle rasped something unintelligible which everyone ignored.

"Like what, honey muscles?" Slaanesh purred, rubbing Khornes biceps. Khorne yelled angrily and punched Slaanesh across several dimensions whilst Nurgle jabbered incessantly about how someone named Kaldor Draigo had ruined a bunch of irrelevant scenic hotspots in his garden. Tzeentch pretended like he didn't know what he was talking about whilst Slaanesh reappeared on the other side of Khorne, taunting him.

"You see, this is why we never get anything done around here" He sighed from about fifty different faces as a mocking voice danced across the room.

"That's not the only reason" Said an annoyingly mocking and clownish voice. The image of a comedic mask appeared in the mirror.

"Cegorach! Piss off!" Tzeentch shouted as he saw a dancing jester in the vision. Slaanesh shrieked loudly (And not the usual kind) as he/she/it saw their mortal enemy.

"You again!" He/she/it shouted. Cegorach laughed and bowed mockingly.

"You look even uglier than usual. Have you aged? Or have you not had your ego validated in the last femtosecond?"

Slaanesh begun stabbing the mirror with a thousand rapidly appearing knives whilst Nurgle just sat there looking bored, talking about how much they were going to bet Creed would beat Abaddon. Again.

"So, what's this here? Another world? Neat. Mind if I join in? I can bring along the usual pals. I'm sure Gork and Mork might want in. Oh, and Big E can-"  
"NO! NO! NOT HIM! I HATE HIM!" Tzeentch yelled petulantly, slapping the mirror like a child slaps a gameboard.

"Why? Because he always beats you?"

Tzeentch huffed something about "Plot convenience" and "The writers are biased" and other such unknowable things as he folded his arms(s) and looked away. Or began looking. Or something.

Cegorach winked at Nurgle, flipped Khorne off, and then vanished into the edges of the mirrors as he finished another round of multi-dimensional taunting.

"You know, I really don't like that guy" Nurgle said slowly.


	10. Chapter 9: The Twins

A week or so had passed since the unfortunate incident with Magnus and his (former) eye.

Whilst Magnus, and the rest of his cohort, were relatively quick to forgive, Leman Russ kept on muttering about the cowardice of "magic" and other such fancy powers. He felt as if his honour had been affronted. Not to mention a team mate had been injured. His grumblings went mostly unnoticed, as Fulgrim was quick to reassure Weiss all was well.

And so it was that Team RWBY was walking down the hallways of Beacon relatively trouble free. Of course, there was the small matter of tests, exams, classes and other such school related issues. However, given that they were currently in between exams, they were all happily waltzing down the corridors, smiling and laughing at each other's jokes (Or lack thereof, in some people's cases).

"I didn't realize that there was such an obsession with katanas all of a sudden" Blake said dryly as the laughter from the previous joke died down.

"Eh, it's and _up and coming_ sort of thing" Yang winked. Weiss put her face in her palms whilst Blake just shook her head. Only Ruby didn't catch on, as she blinked in confusion at the statement.

"Really Yang?" Weiss moaned. Yang smirked to herself, but was interrupted when a tall, bald headed chap bumped into her.

"Oh, dreadfully sorry, my mistake young lady" They apologised, raising their hands to indicate they were sorry. Dark eyes glittered cheerfully underneath a strong brow as he stepped back from the annoyed Yang Xiao Long.

"Hey, watch where you're going buddy!" She snapped, pushing them aside without a second thought. Blake shook her head.

"Sorry about her. She's very precious about her personal space"

The newcomer raised an eyebrow.

"Is she? I couldn't tell" They deadpanned. "Alpharius Omegon" They said, extending their hand. Blake shook it heartily.

"Blake Belladonna. And this is-"  
"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long" They completed, smiling cunningly. Blake blinked.

"Oh, don't worry, your reputation proceeds you. I doubt it would for me"

"Well, that's always nice to hear" Weiss announced, a tad smugly.

Alpharius smirked.

"If you'll excuse me, but I have places to be" He said, nodding at the four girls before he disappeared around the corner.

"Well, he was…nice" Ruby said slowly. Yang huffed.

"Maybe if he didn't barge straight into me" She complained, tapping her scroll in frustration.

"What? The stupid things out of battery! It was working a few minutes ago! What the hell?"

"Come on Yang, you don't need it with you all the time" Ruby moaned.

"She does if she wants to text Sanguinius" Blake smirked. Yang growled at her.

"Be careful, Blakey" Yang hissed menacingly. Blake remained unperturbed as she opened her mouth to respond.

"Oh, what a shame it is. I shall have to take up the mantle of responsibility from you" She yelled, already running down the hall to escape Yang's wrath. Ruby and Weiss just stood in place with neutral expressions as Yang roared like a unchained monster and leapt after her fleeing teammate.

"Here we go again" They both facepalmed simultaneously.

XXX

Elsewhere, in the male bathroom, Alpharius was sniggering to himself as if he had just pulled off the greatest prank in the history of pranks. Part of that was true. He had in fact pranked Yang, but not in the way one might expect.

You see, dear readers, Alpharius had switched Yang's real scroll for a dead one. With a classic trick involving bumping into someone, slight of hand an unseens swap, he had tricked Yang into thinking her scroll had just ran out of battery. Now, with Yang's unlocked scroll, Alpharius would be ready to begin sabotaging it. Joining him in this endeavour was his twin brother, Omegon. The bald twins were laughing mischievously to themselves as Alpharius brandished the real scroll in his hands.

"Alright, now what?" Alpharius asked.

Omegon sniggered.

"Well, based on what we've gathered so far based on our totally not-stalkerish spy network, Yang has a thing for Sanguinius. As does Blake. Try swapping their contact details around in her scroll. She thinks she's messaging one but she is really doing it to the other."  
Alpharius laughed maniacally.

"Yes! Yes!" He chuckled between breaths. Omegon smiled wryly.

"So, did you accomplish your part of the mission?" Alpharius asked. Omegon nodded.

"Yep. Swapped out Blake's scroll as well earlier today. Did the exact same thing. So when either party messages Sanguinius, its each other, and messaging each other messages Sanguinius"  
The twins chuckled between themselves at their devilry.

"Now, all we need to do is to leave this bathroom separately, and each one of us can replace the fake scrolls of our targets with the real ones. If you take Yang and I take Blake it will make it appear more organic. We don't know how the other got the scroll so if they've caught on, unlikely as it may be, we will genuinely have no idea how we got it. No level of scrutiny on their part will lead them on unless they know there's two of us" 

Now, this might seem like an unnecessarily protracted effort to play a prank on two (or three) people, but Alpharius and Omegon really did have nothing better to do with their time. After all, it's not like they had any other use for the fearsome intellects and cunning thinking.

XXX

Cegorach chuckled in the haphazard hallways of the webway.

"Heh. Good one universe"

XXX

"So, shall we commence phase 2?"

Omegon nodded.

"Lets"

The twins fist pumped each other, then departed. Omegon left first, leaving a ten minute window for Alpharius to exit. They went opposite directions in the hallways as they tried to divine a way to plant the real scrolls in the girl's possession.

Maybe he could break into their room and put it in the charger port when they weren't there…

"Hehehehehehehehe" Alpharius rubbed his hands together in the manner a super-villain might as he plotted on his throne of darkness.

"Perfect" He whispered to no-one in particular, really doing himself very little favours to make himself appear sane to any potential observers.

XXX

"Oh, come now, madness is just the spice of life!" Shouted Cegorach suddenly as he was dancing down the webway. Several Harlequin's travelling with him jumped at the sudden outburst and looked at him strangely. There were many legends of the sanity of the laughing god being…sort of non-existent…but this level of self-awareness was somewhat unprecedented. Maybe it was a test…

XXX

Several hours had passed since the first part of the prank had been completed, and now Alpharius was commencing step 2…or were they using phases earlier? Wait, was that his idea or Omegon's?

He honestly couldn't remember.

"Eh, it's not like anyone can read my mind" He chuckled, causing the laughter of several extradimensional cosmic intelligences.

Alpharius had devised a really cunning and utterly, totally, completely and entirely fool-proof plan. He would wait for the girls to leave their dorm, then scale the walls of the dormitory, sneak in via the window (People rarely locked their windows) and swap the scrolls out. Then they would let the fun commence…

Of course, this plan was only fool-proof so long as no one questioned why he was scaling a dormitory to gain access to the window of an all-girls team's room, but hey, who would do that? So long as he climbed fast, no one would bother him.

Or notice him, to be exact. People don't question what they don't see…

After all, it's not in people's nature to look up.

Alpharius hefted himself up along the drainage pipe, arms pulling himself upwards like some sort of super agile ape as he navigated the sheer wall with a grace defying his size. He moved vertically upwards as fast as one might walk on a flat surface, the trick being performed without any hint of effort or self-doubt. Alpharius sniggered to himself as he reached the window, pulling gently out on the rims.

It swung open.

Stepping into the room slowly, he glanced around to confirm (Even though he already knew) that it was empty. Heh. Perfect. No one was here. Treading over the soft carpet to the work desks of BY, he unhooked the fake dead scroll which was stuck in the charging port for a futile attempt to reenergize it and swapped it out for the real deal, albeit sabotaged.

Alpharius noticed that Yang still had her fake scroll here.

Had Omegon yet to perform his side of the deal?

Frowning at his twins lack-lustre commitment to this prank, Alpharius was about to leave when he heard a sound that made him pause in his tracks. The door lock being moved.

Rapidly moving to the window as quickly as he could, he froze in place when the lock turned and the door swung open to reveal…Omegon?

"Brother! What are you doing!" He hissed.

"What? I'm here to swap the scroll around in their room! Last thing they would expect!"

"But that's what I did!"

"So?"

"So get your own creative license you thief!"  
"Hey! I came up with this idea first!"  
"Then why didn't you do it first!"

"Because I was distracted by…other matters!"

"Such as?"

"I was keeping track of Team RWBY to know when you did your swap!"  
"But I never said I was going to swap it out on their persons!"

"I just assumed you would!"  
"But that's what I thought _you_ would do!"

Alpharius and Omegon sighed.

"Well, no matter, all's done, let's just leave…"

They were rudely interrupted when the sound of running water came from the bathroom, followed by the door swinging open to reveal an underdressed Blake getting ready for her shower, clad in naught but her towel…

Alpharius froze.

Omegon paused.

Blake blinked.

"Uh…"

"Er…"

"Who…"

Omegon dove for the window. Alpharius sprinted for the door. However, despite having immense grace and coordination, this all went horribly wrong when both twins decided that the best means for exit was the other ones means of entry. As a result, the both ended up tripping over each other and falling flat on their faces.

Blake watched this entire scene unfold without her expression changing.

"Normally, when I imagine tall, strange bald guys in my room when I'm getting ready for a shower they tend to be more…coordinated then this" She deadpanned.

XXX

Slaanesh giggled to himself/herself/itself as he/she/it reclined on their throne.

"Oooooooohhhh, how lewwwwwwddddd" He/she/it moaned, stroking their sides as they watched the scene play out in the mirror.

Khorne growled in anger at Slaanesh's choice of viewing and went to find something else to do. Tzeentch was busy playing a game of chess with Cegorach, a game in which both sides seemed to be cheating. Slaanesh wasn't too familiar with the game, as it doesn't offer enough thrills, but even he/she/it was aware that there weren't meant to be twelve dozen other boards rotating around the main one. Nurgle was busying himself by ranting about how someone named Kaldor Draigo had decided to open up a webway gate to a Necron tomb world underneath Nurgles throne, which led to a constant string of Gauss lasers firing at him every time he went to sit down. Pft. How irrelevant.

Slaanesh had more interesting things to concern him/her/itself with.

XXX

"Cinder…we shouldn't be here…this place is weird" Emerald whispered fearfully as they eyed the small crowd gathered around them.

"I'm not afraid of some loonies dressed all in red gathered around a stone altar" Mercury whispered to her smugly as Cinder raised her hand for them to be silent.

"I was told that you were in charge of this area of Vale" Cinder said clearly to the assembled group. A ragtag cluster of some thirty or so cultists were gathered around a stone altar that had been raised in the middle of this former farming village. A victim was ensnared upon it even now, blood running down miniature tributaries as they twitched feebly, a pitch-black knife run through their heart.

The figure presiding over this horrific act nodded.

"We are indeed" They intoned in a voice that sounded like a thousand snakes whispering in her ear. Cinder stepped forward.

"And you came to take this town by your dedication to this…what did you call your…faith, again?"

"Our faith is the only faith. Our faith is the Old Faith" The man said, smiling a cold smile.

Cinder stepped closer, holding her bow by her side.

"I was told you would make ideal allies"

"The Old Faith helps those who helps themselves"

"And we do to. We came here merely to wonder if you were content to rule over isolated hamlets in the wilds of Vale or if you desired something…more"

"The Old Faith offers us more than material land or power. It offers us more than you could ever know"

"And yet here you are."

"And yet here we are" The man agreed.

"Let's do this simply. I can offer you more. So much more than…this" Cinder said, gesturing at the distasteful scene around them. The man smiled calmly.

"What do you offer that we could need?"

"Why, the kingdom of Vale. Cinder Fall" She smiled, extending her hand to the leader of the cult, noting the eight-pointed star tattooed on his forehead for the first time.

The man took her hand and smiled in return, shaking heartily. Cinder noted how cold his hand was. _As if he were dead…_

"Kor Phaeron"

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **Tune in tomorrow to see what else comes from completely out of left field!**

 **Also, shout-out to MrGreen37 for still keeping faith in me. They guy is a great fan. Hats off to him, audience, he deserves a standing ovation for his dedication to this series!**


	11. Chapter 10: True Darkness

Mud.

Lots of it.

An excessively large amount it seemed. It went on and on, all the way until the horizon, which was engulfed by…flames?

A figure clad in dark blue armour rose above a flaming wreck burnt black by some exotic weapon. Gunfire raced by, through the air, the sky, striking the ground…and people. Explosions ripped apart the earth as beams of light danced to and fro across this hell scape.

The figure looked up to the sky, and gasped.

The sky itself was burning. Ribbons of flame fell from the air. The clouds burnt a toxic shade of grey-black, pulsating as if alive, writing in agony as the atmosphere recoiled in shock from the war below. Huge aircraft jinxed through the sky, tracer fire sprouting from wingtips, missiles pursuing the enemy like birds of prey.

The figure looked at their hands… _my hands,_ they thought, and then realized they were armed. Giant blades, many times longer than a normal persons arm, extended from their gauntlets. The figure realized how strong they felt. Stronger than ever before…

A sudden distraction caught their eye. A shell was hurtling through the air towards him. It was falling from the sky at such great speed, and yet, it seemed to move as if in slow motion. The figure moved forwards a few paces, each step clearing metres. The shell struck the ground behind them and exploded. They remained untouched.

Turning to look at the crater behind them, they saw an incredible sight. Hundreds, no, _thousands_ of dark armoured giants like himself were pouring over the hillsides, guns firing non-stop. Rounds flew past him.

"We have come for you! We have come for you!" They screamed, almost in unison. The figure thought they meant him, but he was incorrect. The massed hordes charged past him and continued firing. They paid him no heed. The figure spun around and saw who they were fighting.

More giants. Except these ones were green. They were armed and armoured almost exactly like the others were. They were, for all purposes, identical. Only their colour seemed to define them.

But then, as they fell upon the enemy, the figure knew he was wrong. Weapons appeared out of nowhere, as if from thin air. Giant swords, fusions of a blade and chainsaw, claws much like his own, blades that glowed blue and danced with ethereal lightning, even more unusual weapons glowing halberds or chain-axes. They fell upon their enemy with these weapons and reaped a bloody toll on them. Green armour cracked and splintered as the blue warriors struck at them with all the fervour of the insane. Blows so powerful they could shatter metal like glass were thrown with such trivial ease that the figure couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was used to fighting, but not like this. The warriors of both side seemed entirely undaunted by the other, meeting them head on when logic dictate they retreat. Gun shots tore off arms, legs, even blew people in half, but somehow they continued on. Flame sprouted from the green warriors sides as hundreds of flamethrowers were ignited at once. A wall of flame danced against the blue tide, but, despite all the laws of nature saying they should be dead, they fought on. Flame did not even slow them.

"We have come for you! We have come for you!" They screamed the mantra like animals as they slaughtered their enemy where they stood.

The figure found themselves moving forward, almost against their will. They knew this was a dream, a lie, a falsehood, but a part of them still didn't want to move onwards. The things they were seeing were so terrible they wanted to turn back, to run, but, at the same time, he found that he was quite unsure as to why he was feeling these things. He didn't even recognise the emotion that yelled at him to turn back. All he felt was a will of iron, a mind unflinching in the face of the most terrible of horrors.

The figure then knew the horrible truth.

 _This isn't a dream. This is real. This is me. This is me in some other life._

As he made that realization he found himself in the thick of the fighting, his claws carving green armoured warriors into ribbons of red meat as easily as one cuts paper. Bullets flew past him, but they moved so slow to him he could simply step to the side and dodge them. A blue stream of energy radiated in the distance, further down the line of battle. A blast so bright it glared like the tendrils of the sun itself. The figure found themselves laughing as they slapped aside a sword, the wielders arm breaking from the deflection. They lifted that person up and delivered several blows into their torso, impaling them half a dozen times over before throwing them aside like a ragdoll.

The green foes begun to fall before the blue giants as he ripped and teared their way through the ranks, laughing manically the whole time, weapons soaked red as they sliced through warriors without care or hesitation.

The fighting ceased, and it took him a moment to realize it was because the enemy was all dead. All of them. Green bodies, broken and bruised, bloodied and beaten, lay all over the hillside. A rise still blocked the view to the landscape beyond, and, even though a tiny voice inside his head screamed not to go, not to look, he found his legs carried him up there in leaps and bounds too big to be physically possible.

He came to the rise, and looked over to see a scene of such utter horror it would burn itself into his mind forever.

A huge war was being fought, bigger than any he could imagine. The ruins of several giant green ships lay torn and ruined, smoking on a plain of blood. Huge columns of smoke rose into the tortured sky, dark and black, like giant mushrooms, the by-product of some horrendous explosions. Dozens of such clouds dotted the horizon, and, around each one, was hundreds of armoured figures and vehicles of various colours. Firestorms broke the horizon apart as towering mechanical monstrosities, like animate mountains, crushed hapless fighters beneath them, before decimating those that remained with guns that could break the continents themselves. Huge blossoms of energy erupted as they seared the enemy out of existence. Tank columns surrounded the giant ships, like fallen beasts of legend, guns firing into the survivors of the calamitous event which had laid such a proud fighting force to ruin.

 _This is no war. This is a slaughter. A massacre._

The figure felt a change rippled through the air. The blue clad warriors advanced even now down the hill to the fighting beyond. Joining them now were warriors clad in the darkest black, blood staining their armour as they advanced on like remorseless killers. They seemed to lend fervour to the blue giants, and they fought on all the harder.

A warcry erupted from their lips as they charged onwards.

"For the Warmaster! For Horus!"

 _Horus? Where have I heard that name befor-no. No, it can't be. It can't be._

Booming footsteps resounded behind the figure as a behemoth in black walked up beside them. A giant mace was by their side. A wolfskin pelt was around their shoulders and their head was left bare for all to see. A face looked out over the carnage beyond and _smiled._

The giant radiated such fearsome horror that the figure doubted that any could stand before him without either kneeling in subjugation or fleeing. They seemed immense, unstoppable, immortal.

"Glorious, is it not?" They boomed in a voice like the death of the suns themselves. The figure turned to look at the face, that face with the horrible smile.

The face of Horus.

This was Horus in some other life. This was…this was…this was the _real_ Horus. The figure looked down to his hands and knew that these were his _real_ hands. The figure then paused. If he was leading the blue giants, and Horus led the dark warriors, then that meant that…the enemies they were fighting…they were the armies of his friends. His _team._

The figure looked out upon the fields, this horrible massacre, and almost fell to their knees with the weight of realization.

 _This is their deaths I am seeing. This is how my friends die. I am seeing the end of our lives here._

They then said something which was so hideous it chilled them to their core. The voice was so alike their own, because it was their own. This was himself speaking in another life.

"Yes. Yes it is. They deserved this. They deserve all of it. Them, and the false ruler that is our father. They deserve all of this, and more" 

The world broke apart like shards of glass, shattering before them as they found themselves bolt upright, roaring in denial of what they had just seen.

"Noooooooooooo!" They screamed, so loudly that the windows and mirrors blew out, glass shards shattering in all directions as they threw their bedsheets off and rolled onto the floor. They continued to yell, shattering the door apart, bursting it into splinters. The wall cracked and buckled as their scream shredded wood and mortar alike with its intensity. Their teammates leapt into action, startled from sleep, turning to him with looks of shock or horror.

Corvus responded first, grabbing his wrists and trying to subdue him, straining against his cries.

"What is he doing?" Roared Jaghatai in the background, blocking his ears, his voice almost soft in comparison.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Screamed Corvus, desperately trying to placate his teammate.

"He's going to kill us all! He's going to kill us all!" Konrad found himself repeating the cry over and over like a chant.

"Who? WHO?" Corvus roared into his face, holding his wrists by his side as he kept him pinned with a knee to the chest.

"The Warmaster! The favoured one! The Wolf of Luna!"

"What is he on about?" Ferrus yelled as he tried to keep the room from disintegrating by slapping the walls back into place. The walls, not quite sure whether they were supposed to disintegrate or go back into shape, decided it would simply be easier to fall over and pretend like nothing was happening.

"Get the headmaster!" Corvus yelled. People were filing out of their rooms, awakened by the deafening howl. Among them was the lesser Primarchs, in various stages of undress. Roboute was pushing his way through the crowds clad in naught but blue boxers. Dorn came up behind him, muttering something about how glass was a stupid choice for a window. People wisely stepped aside as the large figures pushed aside the rabble to reach the source of the noise. What was causing almost as large a commotion as Konrad exploding a room with his voice was the fact that Sanguinius was pushing through the crowds as well, naked but for a towel around his waist. Apparently he had been mid shower when everything glass related in the building decided to cease existing. Tiny shards remained on his shoulders and in his wings, to which he was constantly muttering about. He kept flapping his wings every now and then to clear the shards out. As he was doing this, many of the student body were either knocked down by his wingbeats or simply fell to the ground in awe of his form. The medical toll for the night had to treat almost as many nosebleeds as it did minor glass cuts.

Roboute stepped through the ruined wall to see what was happening first.

"What's going on?" He yelled between mind-rending howls.

"It's Konrad! He's gone insane! Mön tereer ööriin gesen Khashgiraan minii tsust or khugalsan!" Jaghatai cried as he continued to hold his hands against his ears.

"Why is he doing this?" Roboute asked.

"Their coming! Can't you see it! Their coming for us all!"

"Who? Who's coming?" Said a new voice, one that spoke with complete and total control of the situation. Horus had made his way into the room.

"The beginning! The end! Everything in between! Everything that was and everything that will be! The death of the stars! The blood of the universe!"

"What is he talking about?" Yelled someone in the background. The student body was, understandably, both confused and terrified. Nothing ever good came from these people being so worked up, and now one was apparently reciting a prophecy about the death of reality itself.

"Their proxy has been chosen. Their puppet. He strides the stars in black, a giant unchained. He marches on a world of gold to kill the father!"  
"The father of what?" Roboute demanded, leaning down close to Konrad.

"Us! Humanity! Our Emperor, the one true ruler of Mankind! He who made us from his own being!"

The screaming stopped as Konrad saw Horus.

"He is here! The Warmaster, the destroyer of worlds, the champion of Chaos Undivided. He is here, and his name is death!"

Horus took a step back.

"Who do you mean? What are you talking about!"

"I mean you, Horus Lupercal, Primarch of the Luna Wolves, the Warmaster of the Imperium and favoured son of the Emperor of Mankind! You are the bringer of ruin and despair upon our entire race! You represent the end of all things!"

With that foreboding declaration, Konrad fell face first onto the floor, silent. No one spoke. The only sound was the faint creaking of the building in the wind and ragged breathing from the onlookers.

Finally, Dorn spoke up.

"So, that was insane" He deadpanned.

 **A/N: HAHA! You thought I'd do something light hearted and funny! Think again!**


End file.
